


Lost Boys

by trajektoria



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Alec, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Warlock Magnus Bane, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: Having escaped his tragic past, Magnus Bane is content with living a quiet life - he divides his time equally between a tiny apartment and his work in a coffee shop. One day an unexpected meeting turns his well-organized existence upside down. And on the horizon looms a threat that could destroy it all…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Why_else_am_I_here (Felar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/gifts).

> Big thanks to [captainjennhart](http://captainjennhart.tumblr.com/) who is the best beta ever. You rock! <3
> 
> This story is written for Why_else_am_i_here. I really hope you're going to like it. :) I'm sorry for all the delays, you've been a sweetheart! 
> 
> The story is finished and will be updated as fast as I can.

Despite being a late riser for most of his life, Magnus Bane loved the morning shifts at A Touch of Magic. He couldn’t even explain it rationally, not really. It all had to do with… well, magic. Magic of the mundane.

Nothing could compare to being the first to unlock the door, turn on the lights and submerge yourself into this liminal space between sleep and awake. Magnus wasn’t religious, but it really felt as if he were entering a temple. An unworthy supplicant about to rouse a local deity from their slumber.

Magnus locked the door behind himself and paused for a moment, listening to silence. A special kind of silence that grew with passing years and settled into the walls, feeding the _genius loci_. Everything here — from the old armchairs and tables with their legs sculpted with leaves of climbing ivy, to the orange-tinted glass of the lanterns by the wooden ceiling that gave a warm and dimmed glow, to small windows with their sills almost sagging under the weight of cactus gardens, even a dormant fireplace — had a soul. Magnus breathed in the unique smell, a blend of coffee grains and long years of human history. He loved this place. His unique shelter from the modern world, an oasis of old in the ocean of new.

The coffeehouse was small, just one cozy room for the patrons, squeezed between old tenement houses in one of the alleys a stone’s throw from Time Square. Tourists didn’t come here often. The sign outside — a flaking black cat wrapped around the words — wasn’t flashy enough to draw their attention. Those who did come, though, both regulars and newcomers, were never disappointed. Aside from peace and healing, they could always count on a delicious coffee and equally tasty cakes. All with a touch of magic. Literally, when Magnus was involved in person.

Magnus shook his head, chastising himself with a smile. He had a tendency to daydream, his thoughts drifting away in all directions. Well, as pleasant as it would be to just idle the day away, soaking up the ambience, he came here to work. Not a lot of customers were expected to come on a gray Sunday morning in the middle of the fall but that didn’t mean he could just laze about.

The massive grandfather clock in the corner told him that it was a quarter to six. Fifteen minutes until opening. Plenty of time if you knew what you were doing. 

Humming to himself, Magnus walked towards the backroom. His steps on the creaky parquet disturbed the particles of dust that had settled during the night on the lush, antiquated carpet, a bit worn out and coffee-stained in places. Once inside the staff area, he hung his coat on a rack by the door and gave the cramped room a quick onceover.

It needed some serious tender loving care. Shelves splashed with dried milk – at least Magnus hoped it was milk - paper towels overturned like bowling pins, dirty tablecloths dumped in a middle in a giant heap. Such a mess!

Magnus tutted with displeasure and glanced at the roster. Of course. He should have known. Lorenzo had closing shift yesterday. Honestly, that guy had never cleaned anything in his life. It wouldn’t be a shock to discover that he lived in an actual pigsty.

Magnus sighed. There was no point in getting upset. Lorenzo simply wasn’t worth getting your day ruined over. Especially since the situation could be resolved so easily. Magnus snapped his fingers, using just a miniscule fraction of his magic. In the blink of an eye the whole room got sorted out, nearly sterile and pristine in its presentation and state of order. No lingering dirty laundry, no sticky messes anywhere in sight around him. 

“Ah, much better.” He looked around with the sense of a duty fulfilled well, admiring a job well done. In a better mood, he reversed back to the main room and walked around the café, weaving a net of spells all across the place. The dust disappeared into oblivion; the jars, now cleaned and shiny, filled with fresh milk; standard coffee beans were turned into those of the highest quality available on the market; the spoons became polished and all the scratches on them, the result of constant usage, disappeared; the counter grew heavy from the abundance of tasty cakes and organic sandwiches. The combined smell of food and coffee that permeated through the entire room was simply heavenly.

Magnus wasn’t a man who liked to refuse himself little pleasures. Life was to be enjoyed, as his motto said. With a cup of caramel cappuccino and a piece of apple pie, he perched on a table and ate his breakfast, watching the world through the window, peppered with green-stained glass. The sky turned a deeper shade of graphite and in a matter of seconds a true deluge drowned the world, assaulting it with a barrage of violent drops.

Sometimes Magnus was tempted to interfere with the universe. His magic - both his blessing and his curse - had very few limits. If he truly wanted, a flick of his wrists could part the skies and chase the clouds away, bringing back the sunbeams. Still… just because he could, didn’t mean that he should. You could never win against mother nature, sooner or later she’d have her vengeance.

And besides… such huge displays of power could garner the attention of people Magnus wanted to keep away from. 

No, he was happy now. Away from the world of his past, living a quiet life. He never wanted to go back to how things were. Never.

Magnus set the empty cup and the plate into the sink. He’d deal with them later. After even a short trip down memory lane, his hands always shook and his thoughts swirled out of control inside his head. To calm down, he grabbed a broom and swept the floor, even if it wasn’t really needed anymore. There was something soothing in the constant, monotonous motion, like the swing of a pendulum. You could just switch off your brain and do your thing, uninterrupted, focusing on nothing but the movement itself.

The grandfather clock struck six, pulling Magnus out of his blank reverie. It was time to open the shop. He put the broom away and looked around one more time to check if everything was in order. Then he went briskly to the front door, full of energy and ready to begin his shift for real. He flipped the sign on the door from ‘closed’ to ‘open,’ and opened the door fully. It was a small ritual of his, no matter the weather, to bring fresh air inside. He stepped outside for a moment, taking a deep breath of rain-stained air, hidden safely from the downpour under a small awning.

Something was different this morning. Surprised, Magnus noticed a person hunched right next to the entrance. A tall handsome man in his early twenties, dressed in an elegant suit. Soaked wet and without a coat, he shivered as his hazel eyes locked with Magnus’s, betraying puzzlement. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither saying anything. 

It was comical really, both behaving as if meeting another human being almost in the middle of New York City was an extraordinary occurrence, akin to finding yourself face to face with a Big Foot. 

Magnus was first to regain his senses and break the silence. 

“Well, no point standing here in the cold and rain when a lovely little café just opened, is there?” he said, making an inviting gesture. “Come inside. Come, come.”

The big guy looked up at the sign with the cat as if he’d only just realized that he found himself near a coffee house. He hesitated, putting his hands into his suit’s pockets, a gesture surprisingly helpless and adorable at the same time.

“But…”

“No buts. My conscience would eat me alive if I just let you catch pneumonia. Come on, wait inside at least ‘til the rain subsides a little.” 

The guy’s face betrayed an inner struggle, but the shivers racking his body helped him arrive at a decision fairly quickly. 

“Okay. Thanks.”

“You’re most welcome.” 

Magnus disappeared inside, sensing that the guy was hard on his heels. The guest closed the door behind himself and looked around, taking everything in. The glint in his eyes was appreciative at the interior design, which was always nice. Magnus stopped more or less in the middle of the café and twirled around, gesturing towards his surroundings proudly like a guide in a museum. 

“Welcome to A Touch of Magic, the café with the best ambience in the world. And of course the best barista. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” 

“Um… No thanks,” he replied somewhat nervously. Ashamed, perhaps? Hm. “I don’t have my wallet with me.”

Ah, that explained a few things. Well, it wasn’t as if business was particularly busy anyway at the moment...

“Not a problem. It’s on the house.”

“Ah, no, it’s okay. I don’t want to be trouble...”

“Nonsense.” Magnus waved the protest off. “It’s no trouble at all. Actually, I was just thinking of getting myself a nice cup of raspberry tea. It’s perfect for this type of weather. And it’s so dull to drink alone, no matter if we’re talking about alcohol or more… refined beverages. Care to join me then?” He used his special billion-dollar grin that always earned him tips, one that was impossible to refuse. 

A shadow of a smile passed over the tall guy’s face.

“Okay then. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” With a flourish, Magnus bowed slightly. “And to whom do I have the pleasure of serving tea?”

It took the guy a moment to realize that he was just asked for his name. 

“Oh. I’m… I’m Alec.”

“And I’m Magnus. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Alec nodded, clearly uncomfortable. Well, it seemed the man wasn’t too effusive. That was okay. There was something inherently charming about the tall, dark and brooding type. Magnus never grew out of his Romanticism period. Ah, all the fun he had with Lord Byron…

Snapping back to reality, Magnus went to the counter. Alec followed him like a somewhat awkward duckling and sat down at the nearest table, one that was also close to the window. The grayness of the world seemed to catch the man’s attention, as his hazel eyes immediately started gazing at the rain in silent contemplation.

Brewing water for tea, Magnus took that opportunity to take a better look at his unusual guest. He wondered about his history. About the elegant suit and the aura of melancholy about him, about the dispirited look in his bloodshot eyes? Bitter resignation? Helpless acceptance? Crying until you couldn’t cry anymore? Or maybe he was reading too much into it, and Alec was just cold and tired, perhaps working overnight?

Magnus masked a snap of his fingers with a small cough. The fireplace instantly filled with flames to warm up the freezing guest. The sudden crack of wood made Alec flinch. His confused gaze rested first on the fireplace, then moved to Magnus.

“It works on a button. Gas,” Magnus announced joyously, pointing in the vague direction of the under-counter area. “Technology, right? Future is now.”

“I suppose…” 

It was hard to tell if Alec was convinced or not. The brief shock was quickly replaced by the familiar gloomy disposition. In the delicate orange glow of the fire, the shadows on his face deepened, showing how exhausted he was. Magnus doubted that he slept at all the previous night. Or the night before for that matter. Intriguing. He didn’t want to pry – that was hardly ever appropriate or welcome – but the curiosity was growing in him exponentially with every passing second. 

Something about this young man…

Magnus wanted to know more. 

Well, nothing brings people together like sharing a beverage, that was what he always said. The water boiled quickly, gently nudged by a discreet and well-aimed spell. Magic completed the brewing process, the carefully chosen leaves and fruits releasing in the water their colors and flavors. Nothing could really compare to the magic of nature.

Lightly, Magnus walked through the room, two cups in his hands. He put them on the table, one in front of Alec, the second in front of himself, and slid down on the chair, an encouraging smile on his face.

“Here you are. The best raspberry blend of your life. Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back.”

“But I haven’t paid anything for it.” Alec blinked, his gaze dropping to the steaming mug.

“Well then, in that case I guess I’m not risking anything.” A nonchalant shrug coupled with a charming grin to win over even the most reluctant hearts. “But it’s really good regardless, I promise.”

Alec gave him a weak smile, the corners of his lips barely lifting, but Magnus counted that as a victory anyway. He’d caught a glimpse of how this intriguing man might look without the veil of sadness pulled around him. He liked that sight.

Magnus brought the mug to his lips and Alec did the same after a moment of short-lived hesitation. The smell was too good to resist. Carefully, having blown on the surface to combat the heat, Alec took a sip.

It was as if he was struck by a stray bolt of lightning. He sprang upright, his eyes wide like saucers and his mouth hanging open in a perfect ‘o.’

“This is really good!”

Magnus laughed. Impossible to stay serious when someone made such a comical expression of surprise and delight.

“I warned you. And I’m a man of my word.”

“Clearly.” Alec took another cautious sip. The aura of melancholy around him dispelled somewhat, even if just for the moment. “Now I really feel bad that I haven’t paid you for the tea.”

“Don’t be silly.” Magnus scoffed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “But if you really want to pay me back, I accept other currencies as well. Namely, information.” At that Alec tensed visibly, so much so that Magnus felt the need to smile and put his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender to show how non-threatening he was. “Don’t look so alarmed. I don’t need your social security number or your PIN code. I just want to know what a young handsome man like you is doing all alone in a soggy suit in front of a coffee shop at six in the morning, that’s all.”

Alec chewed on his lower lip and then jutted out his chin.

“Maybe I fancied a coffee?”

“Hm. And you just happened to forget your wallet?”

Alec dropped his gaze to the table. He cradled the warm cup in his hands, staring intently at the reddish-brown liquid. He said nothing for a long time, brooding. So long in fact that Magnus gave up hope of ever getting the answer he wanted. But then Alec surprised him. With a sigh, the man spoke up.

“Yesterday, my best friend got married.”

That explained absolutely nothing.

“And? Did something go wrong?”

“No. The ceremony was beautiful. He looked the happiest I’ve ever seen him. The bride was gorgeous friends and family were dabbing at the corners of their eyes with handkerchiefs en masse. Fairy tale wedding and then a wild reception with everyone partying hard.”

“Then what—”

“Magnus.” He looked up, his eyes glassy and harrowed. The words that followed seemed to cost him everything he had. “I’m in love with him. I watched someone I love marry someone else.”

“Ah.” Magnus felt a pang in his chest, full of sympathy towards the kind of pain that comes from within your heart. “Does he know?”

Alec shook his head. “I was always careful. I never wanted to burden him with… this. I congratulated him, I danced with the bride, I wished them all the best. But… after midnight I’d had enough. I just turned around and ran, and ran, and ran, not paying any attention to where I was going. I got lost. And it started raining, so I hid here.”

“I’m sorry.” He really was. Prompted by compassion, he extended his hand and put it briefly over Alec’s, giving it a squeeze. “Do you want me to call you a cab? You must be dead on your feet, you should go home, get some rest.”

“But I don’t have any—”

“No money. Yes, I know. Consider it a gift from your friendly neighborhood barista.” Magnus winked to keep the mood light. Alec responded with a blank stare that slowly turned into a pale, bashful smile.

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Nonsense. Sunday mornings are always slow and dull here, at least I wasn’t bored.”

Magnus called the taxi and they finished their drinks, chatting about this and that. Alec opened up a bit, telling him that he was just out of college, working now as a personal trainer, that he had a brother and a sister who was a computer whiz, and that he was one hell of an archer, even winning national competitions. Magnus listened and soaked up the knowledge, but kept information about himself vague and safe. Alec didn’t seem to mind, just needing to talk to reduce his stress. Underneath that sorrowful exterior hid a real sweetheart. Time flew by with unbelievable speed.

“Ah, I think that’s your ride,” Magnus said, seeing through the glass door as the yellow car neared the entrance to the café.

“Seems so, yeah.”

Alec sounded almost regretful. Magnus felt some of that loss too. Strangely, it was hard to see him go. They seemed to have established a connection. Magnus covered his wistfulness with a smile, handing Alec a fifty dollar note.

“For the cab. And get breakfast.”

“Magnus, I—”

“Shh. It’s fine. I got good tips yesterday. Go now. Before I throw you inside that taxi myself.”

Alec hesitated but when Magnus raised an eyebrow at him in a ‘don’t even try to argue with me, boy’ way, he capitulated.

“Thanks, Magnus. Really. For everything. I will pay you back.”

“Your company was enough. Truly. And hurry up. That driver is going to honk himself to death.”

They exchanged smiles. Alec turned around and left. Magnus watched him slip into the car and drive off, certain that he’d never see him again.

Shame.

Perhaps given enough time they might have become friends.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the best things about magic was that it helped to save so much time. Instead of waking up at some ungodly hour to take a shower, make breakfast, dress himself, put on some killer eyeliner —just in general prepare himself for another day at work — Magnus needed to just snap his fingers a couple of times to stomp out the morning fires.

All this, of course, required precise but ultimately basic spells. Nothing spectacular, really, for safety reasons. Maintaining a low magical profile was the key to survival. No summoning an elephant into his tiny apartment, nothing like that. As long as he used common sense, he would be fine.

Having crawled out of bed just fifteen minutes before his departure time and having completed his daily mystical routine, Magnus still had plenty of time to plop on the couch with a glass of sparkling water, put his feet up on a table, and munch on some French toast. His unfocused gaze slid across the room, no details catching his attention. Today he wasn’t admiring his superb taste that turned this dingy hole into a pleasant and bright living space, full of comfortable furniture and refined knickknacks. No, today he had forgotten to even put on smooth jazz on his vintage gramophone to get into the right, relaxed mood before venturing forth to work.

At the moment his thoughts were very monothematic, just as they had been with varying intensity for the past week. He couldn’t help but muse on Alec, that mysterious boy with sad eyes and a broken heart that had so suddenly waltzed in and waltzed out of his life. Was he fine now? Well, obviously he wasn’t _fine_ fine — rebuilding your life from ruins took time, Magnus knew that better than most. But hopefully Alec managed to find some solace in his family and his passions.

Magnus sighed. Well, he was lonelier than he had imagined, devoting so much mental processing to a literal stranger he’d seen once.

Shaking his head at how silly it all was, Magnus put the empty glass and a plate on the table, and jumped off his couch. Right, time to go to work. The temptation to just teleport himself was as strong as ever. That would take too much energy, though, way too much. He had to do this the old-fashioned way. Magic of the mundane had to do.

Besides, he quite liked the subway. There was always something interesting going on. Somehow all the eccentrics of the city were attracted to these dark tunnels like moths to a flame.

Reality proved him right yet again. As he ran down the stairs and entered the station, he was greeted by a musical duo. A woman with dreadlocks sat on a dirty blanket and played the guitar, as her dark-skinned companion sang joyously — _don’t worry, be happy_. Completely out of tune, but that didn’t stop him in the least. Magnus threw them a ten dollar bill for effort and for making him smile.

Magnus joined the sea of passengers, surrounded by people from all walks of life. Broke students after a long night of partying; businessmen in their fancy suits, checking the time they did not have on their expensive watches; people with huge dogs stuck into shopping bags to pass by the regulations; tourists trying to find their way. All in perfect harmony, all just existing right next to each other. Unity. The true magic of the mundane. In such moments, Magnus truly felt in tune with the soul of the city.

The train arrived at the station, spilling out passengers and taking a new batch. Magnus entered a car that was packed but not to the point of bursting. He stood comfortably without being squeezed, casually observing his fellow travelers. 

Magnus caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at the man on the other side of the car, who had his back turned to Magnus. A tall but slim man with short dark hair, wearing a T-shirt of a metal band.

Could it really be him?

Blood rushing in his veins, Magnus pushed through the car, his eyes glued to the back of the man’s neck.

“Alec!” Smiling, he grabbed his arm, turning him around. 

But instead of a pair of hazel eyes, he was faced with bright blue ones in a handsome but different face, twisting into a mask of surprise. Taken aback, Magnus blinked, slowly removing his hand.

Whoops. Awkward.

“Um. Excuse me. I confused you with someone.”

“Clearly.”

Great.

“Sorry.” With a smile that he hoped made him look like a harmless lunatic, Magnus withdrew to his previously occupied spot, doing his best not to look in the guy’s general direction.

What had happened was simply idiotic and he was genuinely upset at himself. He was far too old to act like a teen with a crush. 

To clear his head, Magnus got off one stop earlier than normal, preferring to walk the few remaining blocks. The morning was slightly chilly but still pleasant. It actually did Magnus wonders. He liked to watch the city wake up: shops opening all around, tired people stumbling on sluggishly, the traffic gaining more and more cars like a river reaching the point of overflowing. New York was an amazing place. He wouldn’t want to live anywhere else. Traveling was fine, sure, and the whole wide world held many wonders, but this city felt like home. Here he was in tune with the universe, here the magic flew freely, an uninterrupted source, just begging to be utilized.

Again, Magnus was tempted to use his powers to do something spectacular, for no other reason than that he could. Lift a car into the air. Open a gate transporting him to the top of the Statue of Liberty. Conjure a giant phoenix and fly on its wings above the streets. No one could understand how frustrating it was to have all these special skills at the tip of his fingertips and not be able to use them.

A lesser man would be bitter. Not Magnus, no. Freedom was a gift and he treasured it appropriately. No longer living in a cage, able to make his own choices, that was worth everything.

He took a deep breath. Even air tasted better when you weren’t in chains.

In a much better mood, he walked towards the café, enjoying the crisp, morning air. The sky was gray, threatening rain. Famous New York weather. But it wasn’t a problem, he’d spend the day inside anyway.

The moment he turned the corner of the block, he reached into his bag, fishing for his keys. Not looking around him or at the road – no need, he’d walked here ten thousand times before – he focused fully on the depths of his bag, searching for the jangling keychain. Ten feet from the porch of the café, he looked up… and stopped, taken aback. 

A tall guy stood hunched by the door, hands in his pockets, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other like the world’s biggest and most awkward penguin. His black jeans and a black shirt reinforced that impression. As the guy’s hazel eyes locked with Magnus’s, he smiled, the corners of his lips twitching, as if both wanting to convey joy at their meeting but also expressing some deeper level of awkwardness. He dropped his gaze to the floor, taking a hand from his pocket and scratching his neck.

“Um, hi.”

“Alec?” Saying his name out loud made it all more real. And less real at the same time. Magnus stared, blinking, having trouble gathering his thoughts into a coherent string. He half expected Alec to turn into someone else, just like that guy in the subway. “What are you doing here?” He hoped that he didn’t sound confrontational, he was simply baffled. The guy he never thought to see again – and yet was seeing in strangers – suddenly materializing in front of him. He was of half a mind to actually use a detecting spell and check if he was speaking with an illusion. His sixth magical sense remained calm, though, even if all his others were going crazy. 

“I, well…” Alec coughed and reached inside his pocket again, this time bringing up a wallet. “I wanted to give you those fifty bucks back. Thanks for helping me. I was in a really bad place then.”

Alec extended his long arm towards him, clutching a dollar bill. Magnus smiled, just as nervous for some reason – panic is contagious – and shook his head.

“Come on, Alec, you don’t have to pay me back. It was a gift. Anyone would have done the same in my place.”

“No, they wouldn’t. Take it.”

“No.”

“Take it, please. I’ll feel bad forever if you don’t.”

Magnus paused, looking at him searchingly. There was an aura of honesty and openness about Alec. An incurably honorable man. With a heavy sigh, Magnus nodded his assent.

“Fine. I’ll take it. But only if you let me invite you in for a coffee. Or a tea. Any beverage of your choice, really.”

Alec hesitated, his eyes darting to the side, his shoulders hunched so much that he seemed almost Magnus’s height, even though there was a difference of about four inches between them.

Uh-oh. Did Magnus make a mistake here?

“Um, of course, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you into anything if–”

“No, no! I’d like that,” Alec assured him, hands once again emerging from his pockets in a defensive gesture. “Thanks. I kind of feel bad though, to be such a parasite.”

“Parasite?” Magnus barked a laugh, bypassing him to get close to the door. He put the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened with a soft familiar clink. “I’ve met many parasites in my life, trust me, and you’re not one of them. Please, by all means, enter.” With a flourish, Magnus bowed, indicating the entrance to the café. Alec went inside, his long eyelashes hiding the mirth in his eyes. Not entirely, though, which made Magnus pleased. 

Just like the first time they had met, Magnus brewed them a cup of raspberry tea, and they sat down by the window. This time Alec seemed more relaxed, happier. A broken heart didn’t heal easily, but Alec’s was on the mend.

“Sorry that I couldn’t come and give you money back last week. I was busy with… um, stuff.”

‘Stuff’ sounded very much like wallowing in self-pity. It was okay, Magnus wasn’t judging. A person needed time to sort themselves out after bad experiences, it was normal. Been there, done that.

“Please, don’t apologize. I didn’t expect you to come at all, so I consider this a nice surprise.”

“I don’t like having debts.” He took a slow sip. “Besides… I believe in karma. You should repay good deeds.”

“Oh, absolutely.” 

“So that’s why… I…” Alec cleared his throat. “Well, I got tickets to a movie. My sister wanted to go with her boyfriend, but she caught a cold and she can’t go, so she gave them to me, so… um, maybe you’d like to go with me?”

Magnus blinked. “Are you asking me out, Alec?”

“N-no! It’s just a friendly outing, that’s all. A thank you gift. Yeah!”

Magnus could tell that Alec was in a very vulnerable state. Maybe to heal he needed someone, a relationship, a consolation prize to fill the void after losing his best friend/beloved to someone else. It was natural. And yet Magnus needed to be careful. He didn’t want Alec to get hurt, ending up more crestfallen when the substitute didn’t live up to the hype. But as long as they didn’t cross the casual friendship lines, everything should be fine.

“All right. I’d love to. When?” 

“Um, today? I can pick you up after work.”

Today? Wow. No day like today, it seemed.

“Sure. I don’t have any plans.”

“Great!” Alec’s smile was bright enough that Magnus considered getting sunglasses. But swiftly, Alec curbed his enthusiasm somewhat, hiding the smile behind his cup.

They didn’t talk much beyond that. Alec wasn’t someone who liked to prattle on and Magnus, usually much more prone to talking on and on, remained mostly quiet, lost in thought. But the silence overall was a comfortable one, a silence shared by people who liked each other and didn’t feel the need to artificially find topics to discuss. 

It was already seven a.m. and nothing had been done in the café. Magnus didn’t care.

Alec finished his drink and put the cup back on the table. 

“Thanks for the tea. So… see you today, then? Around seven p.m.?”

“Sure. Sounds good.”

Alec was about to walk away but then something stopped him in his tracks. He turned back to Magnus. 

“I’m an idiot. You won’t be working here till seven, right? Maybe you’d like to meet somewhere else, somewhere, I don’t know, closer to your home?”

Magnus chuckled. Alec’s concern was sweet, actually. But a tiny twinge of paranoia, Magnus’s old friend, warned him against disclosing too much, his current home address included. 

“It’s fine, really. I can take some extra hours. It’s not like I have a lot to do here, it’s pretty relaxing anyway.”

Alec heaved a relieved sigh. “Okay then. So, see you today.”

“Yeah, see you.”

They looked at one another, holding each other’s gaze. There was something goofy in Alec’s smile, something so childlike, that Magnus almost broke out laughing. He was saved by the door opening and the day’s first legitimate client entering the café. An elderly lady, whom he recognized as a patron.

Alec coughed again, turned around and left before Magnus could even say a proper goodbye. Well, he found Alec’s awkwardness rather endearing. But enough of that. Quickly, Magnus slipped into his customer service mode, taking the order and chatting with the lady amiably. That was the difference between this tiny café and the ones belonging to a huge chain. Here, the atmosphere was almost familial, with the staff knowing the guests and their tastes. Magnus never had any problems with that part of his job. Curious and gregarious by nature, he was happy to hear gossip, cheer people up, or even just listen to their rants, giving them a chance to vent about dumb boyfriends or asshole bosses. So many people were lonely in New York, he was happy to ease their burden even a little. Today, though, his thoughts were all over the place, drifting more towards Alec than remaining with the clients.

The first chance he got, he called Catarina and told her that today he was planning to stay a bit longer at the café, so she could take her time coming to her shift. She seemed okay with that, more than okay. Everyone was happy, win-win. 

Giddy, he looked at the clock, so tempted to nudge the little hand with his magic. But even using all his power, he wouldn’t be able to truly push the time forward. Even mages weren’t omnipotent.

As daunting as it was, he had to wait until seven properly.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Magnus’s shift was as uneventful as it could be. He collected orders, brewed cups of coffee or tea, gave out cakes and sandwiches. Not much happened beyond the usual coffee shop daily routine, minutes and hours dragging on with the speed of a limping turtle. What made the ordeal even more unbearable was that not many guests decided to visit the café that day. Having barely any distractions, Magnus’s ennui and anxiety could thrive uninterrupted. It took some soul-searching, but Magnus decided in the end that it was a good sensation overall. That this restlessness wasn’t born out of fear of an impending doom for a change, but of anticipating something good, something he actually looked forward to.

Around six, Magnus started pacing behind the counter, not knowing what to do with himself. He was this close to summoning a portal, stepping through it to get home and putting on something more elegant. If he had known he was going out tonight, even if just in a friendly way, he would have prepared a much more fabulous and jaw-dropping outfit. Good thing that he still had his makeup kit in the bag. Sure, yeah, he might have just snapped his fingers and gotten the instant overhaul, but a full-blown wardrobe change semi in public was never a good idea. These kinds of things get noticed. And even if not, his paranoia would have kept him awake for weeks. No thanks.

Going on a short break, Magnus slipped into the bathroom. With ease born out of practice, he fixed his eyes and added a bit more mascara, going for an unforgettable look. Sometimes makeup was better than magic. Then he also made sure that his hair was impeccable. Finally, a simple spell took care of cologne, as he didn’t have any with him. The fragrance was really pleasant, sweet and with cinnamon undertones. He was ready, more or less, as much as he could be in the current circumstances. Now all he had to do was wait.

Wait, wait, wait, ugh!

The half an hour took three forevers. The clock seemed to freeze every time Magnus wasn’t looking, and when he actually was, it ticked twice as slowly as it should. Out of boredom, Magnus polished all the dishes and tables, prepared everything for the next shift, spent some time on his phone flicking through apps and browsing some random articles about celebrities. On principle, he stayed away from social media. They were too dangerous, allowing people to track you down easily. No, he had to be careful. 

At ten to seven, the door to the café opened. Magnus’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest, only to flop down onto the floor like a dead fish. It wasn’t Alec. It was just Catarina.

“Good day to you too, don’t look so happy to see me.” She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Catarina seemed to be in an excellent mood. Spending more time with her daughter did her good. Always a treat for a single mom.

Magnus sighed, sinking deeper into his chair. “Sorry. Hi. I’m just waiting for someone.”

“Someone…?” she prompted, but Magnus remained tight-lipped.

It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Catarina. He considered her his friend, maybe the only true one he had after working in the café for a couple of months. Somehow, he still wasn’t too keen on sharing anything about Alec. Maybe because he himself wasn’t sure what to really say about him. They were still basically strangers, just starting to weave a thread of understanding and possible friendship between them. And speaking about that to anyone else could easily tear that thread, poke holes in the fine fabric. Basically, whatever was going on, he didn’t want to jinx it.

“Magnus? Earth to Magnus?” Catarina waved her hand in front of his face, making him flinch.

“Ah, sorry. Got lost in thoughts. You were saying…?”

“I was saying...” She gave him a look full of disapproval. “...that if, by any chance, you’re waiting for a certain tall, handsome, and awkward guy, I saw him in front of the café, pacing like a caged tiger with his tail on fire.”

Magnus blanked. “Oh. You’re certain?” Without waiting for a reply, he was already on his feet, striding to the door. Carefully, he peeked through the glass in the door onto the street.

Oh shit. Yes, it was Alec. In the same jeans as earlier today, but in a different shirt, a dark green one that created an interesting contrast with his black hair. Alec glanced at his phone again and again, probably checking the hour. It was still a couple of minutes till seven, and he seemed like a person who wanted to be precisely on time to the second.

Kind of adorable, really.

“I see that smile.”

Magnus turned around. Catarina stood behind the counter. In theory she was checking the pots, but her knowing smile showed that her attention was fully on Magnus.

“What smile?” he asked with nonchalance, trying to train his face into a perfectly blank expression. And probably failing miserably.

“_You’re so excited, you just can’t hide it_!” she sang, ending the note on a burst of laughter. “It’s fine. Go out and have fun. And tell me everything tomorrow. I expect a full report. And if he breaks your heart I’m going to break his jaw.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date or anything like it. We’re just going to the cinema, that’s it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I barely know him. I just met him a couple of days ago, come on.”

“Time doesn’t matter if you meet your soulmate.” She wiggled her eyebrows shamelessly.

“Oh, hush. I’m going now.” He came to her, leaned forward and gave her a brief peck on the cheek. “Have a peaceful shift.”

“There are only peaceful shifts in here. That is, unless the microwave erupts or something.”

“I’m counting on it, at least we’d get a new one!” Magnus laughed and moved back to the door. He checked his reflection one more time, faking confidence and trying really hard to appear casual. In reality, he _was_ excited, Catarina was right. It was strange, of course, there was no cause for excitement. Just hanging out. But still… It would be nice to have a friend if nothing else. 

“Alec!” 

Alec stopped immediately, frozen in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around, the stiffness of his shoulders speaking volumes about his nerves. But as soon as their eyes met, Alec’s face broke out into a familiar goofy smile. Magnus felt his heart melting somewhat. It was like staring at a happy golden retriever. He had to fight the urge to pat Alec on the head and tell him he was a good boy.

“H-hi, Magnus. I came too early, sorry. There’s still some time left so I thought I could, um, I could wait here for a while, and then–”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to explain. I appreciate you being on time. And even a bit early.” He smiled, not wanting poor Alec to drown in apologies. He was plenty high-strung already. “So, shall we go? To which theater are we going? Is it close or should we take the subway?”

“Subway.” Amazing how one word could sound so awkward. Alec scratched his ear. “I wanted to take a car, but there’s always problem with parking and my sister borrowed it anyway, so–”

“It’s fine, really.” Magnus decided to ignore the fact that earlier Alec had claimed that his sister was sick, so she probably wouldn’t be driving a car anyway. As much as he wasn’t a fan of lying, this time he could tell that Alec was grasping at straws. Were the tickets just a pretext to meet him? Maybe he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. “I don’t mind the subway. There’s always something interesting happening there, you’re never bored.”

“Right?” Alec started walking, his hands in his pockets, but he looked much livelier now. His steps were so large that Magnus had trouble keeping up and needed to jog a bit to get even with him. Tall people. Magnus didn’t have time to make an observation about it, as Alec spoke again. “Once I rode with a guy dressed as the clown from ‘It,’ and the guy was staring into the souls of his fellow passengers the whole time. The creepiest experience of my life.”

Magnus bit his cheek. Oh, sweet summer child… But he decided to keep the conversation light. No need to mention demons and all the other supernatural crap of nightmares.

“Must have been interesting, I can imagine. But how about riding with a huge guy cosplaying as Little My from the Moomins? I started to question my sanity after that.”

“Wow. Yeah, I would too.”

Chatting pleasantly about this and that, they made their way to the nearest station. A lot of people were coming in and out, so Magnus kept close to Alec, not wanting to let him out of his sight. At one point they even held hands briefly, so as not to get separated by the rapid human river. As soon as the danger had passed, they let go, both in silent agreement not to acknowledge what had happened. Not worth dwelling upon. 

The ride proved to be remarkably unremarkable, with a car full of tired people coming home from work and not in the mood for any shenanigans. Alec didn’t say much out of his own initiative, but when Magnus prodded him by asking questions about his family or interests, he replied without any problems, sometimes even getting a bit rambly when the topic hit close to his heart. Archery especially seemed to be his deep passion. Any question even remotely connected with that discipline and Magnus found himself showered with a lengthy lecture about various types of bows, the differences between them, and which was best in a given situation. Alec might as well have been speaking Mandarin – or not, since Magnus actually could somewhat communicate in that language – leaving Magnus in the dark. But strangely enough he wasn’t bored out of his mind like logic would dictate. Though the words flew beyond him, he was just happy to listen to Alec’s voice and see the bright sparks in his eyes. His first impression was that Alec seemed rather stiff, very guarded. But evidently it was just a facade, or maybe the fault of his introversion, not to mention the heartbreaking circumstances they had met in. Alec was opening himself up more and sharing some snapshots from his own world. That was adorable. Magnus didn’t care as much what Alec was saying but how he was doing it, pouring all his heart into it.

“Ah, sorry,” Alec stopped himself mid-sentence. “I hope I’m not boring you. I get carried away sometimes, ha ha.”

“No, not at all. It’s fascinating, really. I had no idea that bows can be so complicated.”

Alec beamed at him, a literal ray of sunshine. Something told Magnus that Alec very rarely had an opportunity to really talk about his passion with anyone. He knew better than anyone how it felt to carry something inside, something that you’d like to babble about for hours, but couldn’t. Sure, his situation was a bit more complicated, with his topic of choice being magic, but the mechanism was the same. He’d be happy to listen to all the ramblings in the world if it eased Alec’s burden of loneliness and abandonment.

Alec decided to switch the topic on his own. 

“I think I haven’t told you what movie we’re going to see, yeah?”

“No, you didn’t.” Magnus noticed Alec opening his mouth to rectify this, but he stopped him with a shake of his head. “But it’s okay. Surprises can be exciting.”

“Hm. Yeah. They can.”

This remark had a deeper meaning than it seemed to at first glance, Magnus could sense it. Alec coughed and looked away. Magnus didn’t pry. They didn’t share a word for the rest of the ride.

When they left the subway, Alec perked up again. “It’s very close, just two blocks from here.”

“I think I know that theater. I’ve been there once or twice.” Magnus vaguely remembered this neighborhood. He lived nearby for a while shortly after having run away. A shoddy apartment in the basement, wet and disgusting, but cheap as dirt. And discreet, with a landlord who never asked any questions. Magnus’s father would never have looked for him there. Only after lying low for some time did he dare to switch apartments and move to another part of the city. These weren’t happy memories.

“Magnus? Everything okay?”

Magnus blinked and smiled at him.

“Yes, sorry. Got lost in my own head.” He waved it off, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. “Let’s go.”

Theater Luna was big, but didn’t belong to any usual chain of cinemas that showed nothing but blockbusters. A rare breed, somewhere in the middle between a multiplex and an art house cinema. Not much had changed since Magnus had been there the last time. Maybe the gray paint had flaked a little more but that was it.

“Do you want popcorn? Something to drink?” Alec asked as they entered the lobby, full of modern sofas and colorful lights. Magnus glanced at the menu, especially at the prices. Steep. 

“Well…” 

“My treat. For that tea. Don’t worry.”

The offer was tempting. For a moment Magnus thought about being the better man, but the deeply inherent need to eat something unhealthy from time to time won in the end. Ah hell, why not? 

“Sure. But only if you let me invite you for tea again. Tomorrow?”

“Sounds fair.”

They traded glances and slightly bashful smiles. Magnus’s heart skipped a beat. The meeting only barely begun and they were already planning another one. Did that mean anything? Magnus didn’t want to think too deeply about it. Alec was still crestfallen after his best friend’s wedding, of course he could use company to take his mind off all of it.

“All right then. So I want some caramel popcorn. And coke. Sugar overload.” 

“Sure thing.” Alec went to fulfill the request, returning with a big bucket of popcorn and two XXL cups. “Let’s go.”

The usher checked their tickets and guided them towards the screening room. People were slowly trickling inside, but no more than ten seats were taken. Not a very popular flick, it seemed. Alec and Magnus sat more or less in the middle, eating and slurping until the lights went off. Half an hour later, after an extensive advertising block showing all kinds of products – from Pepsi to cars – and movie trailers, the proper film finally started.

After ten minutes and a couple of jokes that landed flat on their faces, it became clear what type of movie it was. An uninspired romantic comedy where the ‘comedy’ part was severely lacking and the two painfully straight leads had as much chemistry between them as two logs decaying in the deepest corner of an abandoned sawmill. Magnus risked a glance at Alec, who didn’t take his eyes off the screen, but his body was rigid and the way he ate and drank betrayed some nervousness. Huh. A curious reaction. Well. Magnus decided to just switch off his brain and suffer through this cinematographic disaster, getting his escape in popcorn and drink. A part of him wished he had poured something stronger into his cup. That could be easily rectified with a quick snap of his fingers. Tempting, but unwise.

Bravely, he sat sober through the movie until the credits rolled, in a state of ever-growing bafflement over how the main heroine and her love interest could be so stupid and awful. The only explanation was that she was a malfunctioning android. Or an alien who had to improvise, since they knew nothing about life on Earth. Her partner was even worse, having the emotional range of a slipper. He was a zombie, for sure. Maybe it had been a supernatural story about a misunderstood machine and braindead entity surviving in the world all along? With that mindset it became much easier to watch this trainwreck unfold. 

When the lights flashed on again, Alec stood up, averting Magnus’s gaze. In silence, they moved to the exit, blinking as the bright lights assaulted their pupils.

“So… did you like the movie?” Alec asked, throwing the empty bucket and cups into the bin with more force than necessary, his voice full of hesitation. 

“Well…” A dilemma. Tell the truth and risk making things even more awkward or tell a lie, saving Alec’s feelings but showing that he didn’t have good taste. Hard choice. But in the end, better probably to tell the truth. “No, not really.” He chuckled to minimize the damage.

Alec barked with laughter. 

“Oh thank God. Me neither! Isabelle has the worst taste, what the hell?”

Laughing, they left the cinema, joined now in their efforts to completely obliterate the movie, pointing out every flaw and stupidity of the script. Alec proved to have a sarcastic and dry sense of humor, leaving Magnus howling at his comments. By the time they reached the subway entrance, Magnus was wheezing, having trouble breathing. Alec too was wiping tears from his eyes.

“I never expected that a shitty movie could be so much fun,” Alec said.

“Yes, that really came as a surprise, didn’t it?”

Their gazes lingered, their smiles tensed, their hearts fluttered. Alec cleared his throat.

“I can, um, see you off home. If you want. I still have time.”

Magnus wanted that. But he shouldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever. Better safe than sorry.

“No, I’m good. But about that tea tomorrow, I’m serious. I have an early shift, you can come. You haven’t tried the pumpkin pie yet, it’s delicious. What do you say?”

“Okay!” Again with that dopey smile. Magnus grinned.

“Okay then. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah!”

They stared at one another, air sizzling, full of undertones. Magnus moved away first before he did something stupid he might grow to regret later.

“Bye then.” 

Magnus turned around, waved Alec goodbye and quickly dashed into the subway, feeling Alec’s eyes on him. His pulse thrummed so loudly in his ears that the usual hustle and bustle of New York City seemed muffled to the point of insignificance.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed, turning to weeks. Alec came by the café almost every day, now insisting on paying for the tea every time. Just as Magnus insisted on giving him a complimentary cookie that went with it. They did hang out after work as well, going to play some pool, grab a beer, or go to a concert – Magnus would never have pegged Alec for a fan of classical music, but the young man proved to be full of surprises. 

All the time Magnus felt there was something between them, something beyond just being friends, looming over their heads like an angelic halo. Or an unnerving shadow peeking from behind them. He wasn’t sure if the possibility thrilled him or terrified him.

At least Alec was doing better, that was for sure, his heart on the mend. Not seeing his former crush seemed to help significantly, with the newlyweds moving across the country to start a new life in California. It was good to see Alec full of life, his bouts of melancholy few and far between. Magnus realized that he was, partly, an undeniable reason for that improvement. 

He too had changed, he knew that. Whether he liked it or not, he was getting closer to Alec, more emotionally attached. The danger was obvious. If he let go of his doubts and actually decided to tip the scale towards forming a real relationship, he’d either have to build everything on a lie, pretending to be normal for however long it lasted, or tell the truth. With dry amusement, he wondered how that would go. ‘Oh, hey, Alec, I think I’m falling for you. And, by the way, I have magical powers, cat eyes hidden behind an illusion, and I’ve escaped from my psychopathic father, who is looking for me as we speak. It’s a bit unorthodox, I admit, but I hope we can make it work’.

What should he do then? Cut Alec out of his life entirely? No, that option was out of the question, if only because it would hurt Alec so badly when he was still vulnerable. A problem, a serious dilemma, if he ever encountered one.

“If you sigh one more time you’ll be like that wolf that huffed and puffed and blew the café down.”

Magnus blinked and turned his gaze to Katarina. She stood right by him, leaning against the counter with a curious expression on her face. There were no customers in the café, so she could focus her full attention on him. Unfortunately. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry, Katarina.”

“Uh-huh. Come on, I see there’s something on your mind. Spill the beans. If it’s something really nasty, I will let you cry into my sizeable bosom.”

Magnus snorted. “Charming. I feel honored, but really–”

“Nuh-uh. Stop. And tell me what’s wrong. I’m not stupid, you know, I can see that something is going on.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, as overdramatic as he could, to downplay the seriousness of the moment.

“Fine, fine.” He paused, wondering how much he could actually tell her. He trusted her, to a certain degree, and she had always proven dependable. But of course she didn’t know much about Magnus’s past and plainly nothing about his magical powers. And he preferred for it to stay that way, for everyone’s sake. But Alec… that was a safer topic. Relatively. And yet he didn’t want to talk about him either. Felt… too personal somehow. “Well…”

“It’s about that guy, yeah? The tall, handsome one?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He’d severely underestimated her.

“W-what, no…”

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England.” She flashed him a smile. “I mean, I totally should be, but that’s beside the point. Honestly, Magnus, you like him, it’s obvious. Just admit it.”

Magnus cleared his throat. She seriously knew too much.

“Well, I might like him. As a good friend. But…”

“And I assume that ‘but’ is the problem?” she asked with surprising tact. Grudgingly, Magnus nodded. “Okay, so what’s _the problem_ exactly? He’s not gay? Nah, that boy’s not straight, trust my words of wisdom and my gaydar. You think he doesn’t like you back? Because he totally does, by the way. He’s here almost every day and I might not have seen him that many times, but from what I have he’s head over heels for you.”

It was stupid but Magnus’s heart skipped a beat. He had to kick himself mentally not to look at her with hope. It didn’t become him to act like some lovesick puppy.

“It’s not that…”

“Then what?”

Oh, many things. Some of them he couldn’t mention, some of them he didn’t want to admit even to himself. He had to give her something, though, at least a fraction of his doubts. Something she could work with, maybe even offer sound advice for.

“The thing is… I’m not sure if he’s ready for a relationship.”

“Oh?” She put her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the counter. She couldn’t be conveying ‘tell me more’ more clearly if she screamed it at the top of her lungs.

They’d gone so far into the problem land, they might as well take another step forward. It wasn’t a big secret anyway.

“It’s just… well, the first time we met he had just escaped his crush’s wedding reception. He’s vulnerable. And he needs support.”

“And you fear he’s treating you as a consolation prize?”

“Yes… But… no, it’s not that. I think he wants to be with someone, feel loved. But it doesn’t matter with whom. Might as well be me since I happened to stumble upon him. But he doesn’t love me, the real me. He just loves the idea of being in love and having his feelings reciprocated in some way. Unlike what his crush did to him.”

“Oh Magnus, no.” Katarina put her hand over her chest, looking truly affected. She reached out, her other hand landing on his shoulder. “No, don’t think like that. Maybe at first he saw you as some sort of emotional crutch, but he wouldn’t stay if it was just that, trust me. You’re great, Magnus. Funny, caring, sweet. Don’t sell yourself so short. If you like him, give it a chance. What’s the worst that can happen? If it doesn’t work out, that’s fine, life happens. But if it does… This could be the start of something beautiful. Follow your heart! Life is too short to be insecure.”

Magnus wasn’t entirely convinced, not when his insecurity ran much deeper than what he had admitted. He wasn’t ‘normal,’ he was a freak from a demon family and his gifts set him apart from all other humans forever, by granting him immortality. Everyone he’d ever love would have to leave him at some point. Besides, he was still in danger and everyone close to him was too by association. Things were more complicated than they seemed. Still, despite his doubts and gloom, he did feel slightly better. A spark of optimism started to glow inside his heart; Katarina had ignited it.

“I guess… I can see where it goes…”

“Now, that’s the spirit!” She patted him on the back with the force of a lumberjack. For a second Magnus thought she had broken his spine. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I feel it my finger, I feel it in my toe,” she sang joyously and Magnus gave her a dig in the ribs.

Any possible retaliation or banter was cut short by a client coming into the café.

The rest of the shift was busy, so they didn’t have time to talk much. That was honestly for the best. Magnus, left alone with his own thoughts, pondered upon what Katarina had told him. Tonight he was meeting Alec. Maybe… they could breach the subject at some point? If the moment was right, of course. He didn’t want to start something out of the blue. That and he was kind of a coward.

Finally the shift ended. Magnus went home, took a shower, changed clothes. Magic could have done it in seconds, but he decided to indulge in the mundane ritual. It helped him calm down, prepare mentally, work on some killer makeup. Alec had invited him to a play tonight. Some indie musical, he didn’t remember the title. Didn’t matter, really. Alec had to stay late at work so they’d decided to meet in front of the theater around eight. Magnus felt anxious. There was something different about the way Alec had asked him out this time. Felt almost as if they were going to a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Or as if Alec were planning to propose to him after years of being together. Which, of course, was absolutely ridiculous. On so many levels that Magnus didn’t even want to entertain the notion. His brain needed to chill out.

Despite his nerves acting up, he forced down a quick dinner. Nothing complicated, just macaroni and cheese. Rumbling in your stomach could destroy the mood like nothing else, so he decided to combat that preemptively.

He arrived at the theater fifteen minutes later, preferring the usual buzz of the city to the jittery hum within his own head. He expected to arrive first, have a few more minutes to himself, maybe play a couple more songs on his earphones, getting distracted from reality. But no. Alec was already there. Again, pacing up and down and dressed in a casual but thoughtful way, clearly having added some gel to his usually tousled locks. The look suited him. He put in an effort. A part of Magnus’s mind felt flattered that he was the reason for this makeover. The other parts kept wondering what exactly prompted such behavior. He both wanted to know the answer and dreaded it.

Alec hadn’t seen him yet, so Magnus approached carefully, disengaging his earphones and dropping them into the pocket of his jacket.

“Hey, Alec.”

“Hey!” The gentle giant turned to him, radiating a healthy dosage of joy and awkwardness. “Um, you look nice tonight. I-I mean, you always look nice but especially nice tonight.”

“Thanks.” Wow, the compliment was so textbook, so transparent, that Katarina’s words instantly flashed in his mind. Perhaps she was right about Alec’s intentions. Magnus’s defenses were melting quicker than the ice caps of Antarctica. Alec was this close to conquering the besieged castle of Magnus’s heart. The first lines of defense had already fallen. “You too. That shirt really brings out the color of your eyes.”

“Um, thanks.” With a high titter, as if his voice were hitting puberty again, Alec scratched his neck. Wow, he was truly nervous. “We’re going inside? We still have time, but…”

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”

Off they went, inside the somewhat dilapidated building. What it lacked in presence, it made up for in the enthusiastic theatergoers flocking in, most of them underground alternative types with colorful hair, tattoos and piercings. He turned to Alec, picturing him with tattoos, dark swirly ones on his neck, back and arms. Something told him that they’d look amazing.

“What is this musical even about?” he asked as they entered a dim corridor illuminated by pink and blue bulbs, giving it a psychedelic vibe.

“Honestly? No idea. All I know is that it uses rock and punk music. My sister saw it with her boyfriend last week and said that I simply needed to take you to see it and that we won’t regret it. And if I didn’t take you, I quote ‘she would pour concrete over my head and dump me into the ocean’.”

“Oh my.” The corners of Magnus’s lips twitched. “Now that’s a threat we can’t ignore.”

“Yeah. She would really do it, you know.”

“Hm, I imagine. Better to go then. For the sake of your head. And all the rest.”

The room was smaller than Magnus had expected. About fifty people could be sardined into the auditorium in front of a small stage, now mostly hidden behind the curtain – not a regular red one like in an old-fashioned theater but made of material resembling a tent and covered in graffiti that praised freedom, love and booze. It definitely fitted with the overall theme of the joint.

The seats weren’t numbered so they picked a spot on one of the cheap leather couches, so narrow that they had to sit shoulder to shoulder on the glorified armchair. Magnus could feel the heat radiating from Alec’s body and smell his cologne and a whiff of shampoo. A spark of desire ran through his body. It wasn’t a sexual desire, not entirely at least. It was a different kind of longing, a longing for closeness, affection, a communion of souls. Of just being with another person, sharing your life with them. Magnus was lonely, that was a fact. It took almost a physical effort to stop himself from taking Alec’s hands into his own, from slipping onto his lap and kissing him, wanting this closeness to the fullest.

Who knew how far those urges would have gone if a loud rock riff didn’t pull him out of these fatal thoughts. The curtain rose, the performance about to begin.

The lights dimmed, the pounding music increased in volume, so loud that Magnus felt the seat beneath him vibrating. A spotlight shone on the stage, on a young guy in a hoodie and baggy jeans, standing in the middle. With a booming voice, surprising for his frail frame, he bellowed a sharp rock song about how life sucked, how senseless it was and how everyone was destined to die alone in misery.

Well, that was a cheery tune. Alec’s sister had peculiar taste if she had recommended this performance that much. But maybe he shouldn’t be surprised after the last movie they had seen thanks to her. 

The singer went on and on, griping and groaning, standing up, running around the stage, kicking props and even tossing an empty beer can over the heads of the audience. Pure fury, anger, frustration, disillusionment. And the reason for all that angst… the protagonist’s best friend, the one with whom he was in love, had gotten himself a wife.

Oh. Magnus risked a quick glance in Alec’s direction. Alec’s face was blank, but his cheeks and neck looked pinker than normal. Could be the lights making that impression, but Magnus didn’t think so. What was his sister thinking to recommend this?

The story unfolded, more people joining the protagonist on stage, his friends and colleagues, just as lost and confused and hopeless, their joint song an anthem of the young, struggling so much in the modern world. One of the newly arrived was another guy, a bit reserved and unsure. He and the protagonist danced around each other, getting closer and closer, their song becoming more cheerful the closer they were. The fascination and attraction was there, plain as day. But neither of them said anything about it to the other, singing their hearts out only when they were apart, about fear, longing, and undeserving love. Songs about barriers, about lack of communication, about the vulnerability and fear to truly show yourself to another person. About secrets that felt too heavy to share, about failures and disappointments. The characters liked each other, but pined in silence, convinced that the other barely tolerated them. They stood with one hand on their chests, the other extended towards the other, but their fingers never touched. The screen behind them brilliantly displayed the passage of time, showing falling leaves, snow, and then sun again, consecutively changing at a frighteningly rapid pace. The boys drifted apart, avoiding each other in self-imposed exile, convinced in their heads that they had been rejected. The conclusion to the story was even grimmer. The protagonist spiraled down the rabbit hole of drug addiction and overdosed. The other guy couldn’t deal with his depression and committed suicide. The whole spectacle ended with the ominous tolling of a bell. There was no curtain call, no bowing actors, no applause. The lights in the audience went on. The tolling of the bell marked the definite ending of a story. 

Magnus had chills. An unsettling feeling had crept beneath his skin. Mortal life was short and one wrong decision could destroy it forever. And that people made themselves miserable out of their own stupidity and fear, being too scared to act. He understood now the reasoning behind Alec’s sister’s choice and what she wanted to say to him. To them.

The audience wasn’t chatting or clapping. One by one, people stood up and walked out of the auditorium in silence, their footsteps aligning with the tolling of the bell. Magnus turned his head towards Alec in the same moment as Alec turned his. Their gazes met. Magnus didn’t say anything. His throat was so clenched, he couldn’t squeeze out a word. Alec didn’t say anything either. As if on cue, they both stood up and joined the departing crowd. The crisp nightly air felt like such a refreshment after the stuffy atmosphere inside. Magnus felt a little better, now that the tolling bell had been left behind, but the story still stayed with him. They exchanged glances again and walked shoulder to shoulder down the street. The silence felt deafening, neither of them knowing how to shatter it. 

Perhaps words weren’t needed. 

Magnus felt Alec’s hand reaching for his, their fingers intertwining. It felt so… natural. No big words, no drama, no pain. They walked holding hands, not a word traded, only coy glances showing that something had changed between them. 

Only when they walked past a line of buildings, nearing the subway entrance, did Alec break the silence. But not their hold.

“Can I see you home tonight?”

“Ah, no, it’s not necess–”

“What are you not telling me?” Alec stopped in his tracks, making Magnus stop as well. Alec wasn’t aggressive, didn’t make Magnus afraid, and yet he stepped back from that towering man, his back leaning against a wall. “Magnus, it’s all okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. Tell me. I know that… that you’re hiding something.”

Magnus bit his lip and averted his gaze. Oh, he was hiding plenty, that was the problem. His whole life now was a lie to conceal the dangerous truth. Then he felt Alec’s free hand gently placed on his chin, making him look up again. Their faces were so close now, Magnus felt Alec’s hot breath on his cheek. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m not forcing you. If I seemed that way, I’m sorry.” He was struggling to find the right words, the effort betrayed by his creased forehead. “I’m just… I… I like you, Magnus. As more than just a friend. Maybe we could… you know. Do something about it. Maybe we could be… more?”

Magnus looked up, gazing deep into his big hazel eyes. He could tell that Alec was genuine, he could see it, he could see the hope, the anxiety, the overcome shyness, the earnest curve of his lips. 

Magnus swallowed, feeling his legs turn to jelly. His heart beat fast, the hum of blood filling his ears. The conflict between his heart and his mind had never been so prominent before. 

“Do you really want… me? Or do you just want someone? Anyone?”

It was unfair. The questions were cruel, he knew, he could see that they hurt Alec, who recoiled a bit as if he had been slapped. He stared at him like a confused puppy kicked by someone he trusted and not understanding why. 

“Am I just a substitute for you? A consolation prize after your friend chose someone else?” Magnus went on, echoing the doubts he had recounted to Katarina earlier. He didn’t know why he said it, why with so much vitriol. Why was he trying to push Alec away? Was he scared? Was he trying to protect Alec from the mess that was his life? Or maybe he was just a coward, self-sabotaging his life because he was too messed up to have anything normal and pure in it.

He looked into Alec’s eyes, into the dimming light, the dying sparks within them. So that was it. Whatever was between them, he had killed it in that moment, doomed it to die in agony. Like the protagonist of that play he wasted his life and brought someone else down with him. Straight to the bottom of misery, full of–

Alec leaned towards him and kissed him. All the thoughts in Magnus’s mind stopped, cut off by the warmth of Alec’s lips, suppressed by his taste. Magnus didn’t want to pull away. Just like with their joined hands, it felt so natural, like it was always supposed to be like that. He kissed him back with just as much fervor, his hands holding Alec’s shirt. Time ceased to matter, passing them by, as they were locked in that clumsy, that wonderful kiss that changed everything. 

“You’re not a substitute,” Alec breathed out when their lips parted. “You’ve never been one. You… I don’t know, from the beginning I felt there was something between us. As if we were soulmates. I met you when I was standing on the edge, wondering if I should jump or not. You saved me. I… I want to save you too. Whatever baggage you have, no matter what it is, let me help carry it with you.”

Magnus felt his eyes water. Not as discreetly as he hoped, he dabbed at the corner of his eye.

“Stop saying things like that. Go gently on my mascara.”

Alec’s face lit up instantly, understanding the unspoken agreement.

“No promises.” He kissed him again, a playful peck on his lips. “I get cheesy sometimes.” 

“I noticed.”

A short laugh cleared up the atmosphere. But the tension returned as Alec looked at him again, some nervousness creeping into his tone.

“So what now?”

What indeed.

“I don’t know. But we can try and see where it goes.”

“Fine by me.” 

As they walked towards the subway, holding hands, Magnus felt as if some of the baggage had already been lifted from his chest.

“Maybe… you can see me home tonight. If you want?” he proposed, trying to ignore the panicked screeches of terror inside his mind.

Alec looked at him thoughtfully, but his smile remained kind. “I do.”

Just like that, a casual answer. But something about it colored Magnus’s cheeks. He couldn’t contain a smile.

They chatted about this and that in the subway, their fingers still connected. And under Magnus’s house they kissed, standing in the halo of lanterns, as if on a stage. A happy ending to the story from the play. Two characters who decided to take a leap of faith.

Magnus’s chest was full of butterflies. He didn’t want to part, not yet.

“Maybe… You could come in? Stay a while?”

Alec didn’t have to think long about the answer. “Yes. I’d like that.”

Another kiss and Magnus found himself leading Alec to his apartment. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, but in that moment the answer didn’t concern him all that much. He wanted only one thing right now. One person.


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, here we are,” Magnus said a bit nervously, having turned the key in the lock of the front door leading to his apartment. As they were going up the stairs, he couldn’t help but overthink the entire situation, anxiety replacing his initial enthusiasm. Were they on the same page here? And, well… what even _was_ his page? And his book, for that matter? “My humble abode.”

Magnus held the door for his guest like a gentleman of old. Alec thanked him with a little smile that did ungodly things to Magnus’s heart and slipped inside. Magnus followed, clearing his throat. He watched Alec linger near the threshold and look around the living room curiously. Was he astonished by so much taste in a tiny apartment? Granted, the room was a bit messy as Magnus never really expected any guests—clothes slung over a chair and a dirty plate lying on the table—but it could have been worse, much worse overall. A slight disarray couldn’t overshadow how all the elements fit harmoniously with each other. The furniture, both original and stylized to look vintage, had a soul, he made sure of that. Magnus was quite proud of what he had done with the place.

“Looks cozy. And the style fits you,” Alec complimented, feeding Magnus’s ego. He wasn’t a man free of vice, and vanity was his sin of choice.

“Thank you. Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, water…?”

“Can you match the quality of the tea you serve in the coffee shop?” Alec tilted his head like the world’s most adorable oversized puppy.

“Match?” Magnus scoffed, enacting the ‘being offended’ routine. “Please. I can outmatch it tenfold!”

“Then I can’t wait for a cup.”

Alec’s smile alone had the power to sustain Magnus for the entirety of next week. He returned it and retired swiftly to the tiny kitchen, glad that the wall that separated the rooms would conceal the frankly embarrassingly mushy expression on his face. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Magnus was far too old to behave like a lovestruck teenager.

He snapped his fingers, using magic to prepare two steaming cups of vanilla-scented tea and then using the time he had saved to think. Alec was in his apartment now, an undeniable fact. But what now? Perhaps he had acted too much on impulse, having been vulnerable after the show and the out-of-the-blue kiss they had shared. Was bringing Alec here a good choice? Should he had let Alec into his home? Should he had let him into his life in the first place, this handsome brown-eyed boy worming his way under Magnus’s skin so effortlessly? There weren’t easy answers to these questions, perhaps there weren’t any answers at all. It was all about taking a leap of faith. Should he do that, though? Should he put Alec at risk? Should he expose him to the unfamiliar world of magic and monsters? Should he tell him about the worst monster of them all who was hard on Magnus’s heels? Could he be selfish enough to drag Alec into the mess that was his life?

Was it so morally wrong to long to be loved? To feel normal? To just… be happy? Should he live the rest of his life in terror, afraid to commit or to trust because of things largely out of his control? What should he do? Think of himself or think of Alec?

No easy answers indeed. But he was sure of one thing if one thing only – he had fallen in love with Alec, fallen for him hard. He… loved him. Simple as that. He wanted him in every sense of the word. And he couldn’t deny these feelings any longer.

What then? _What then?_ What should he do?

The time for pondering was coming to an end. He couldn’t hide in the kitchen for the rest of the night. Sooner or later Alec would run out of patience and come to check on him. A decision about his preferred course of action had to be made quickly.

Magnus sighed. He almost rubbed his eyes but stopped himself in time before he ruined his make-up. Looking like a racoon would hardly improve his mental state.

Okay, do or die. Before things got too serious, he could still back away. It wasn’t too late to call it all off. Sure, it would hurt like hell but they both would recover eventually. Like the mature adults they were, yes. Or… he could try honesty? Maybe not full disclosure but… at least something? Giving Alec a chance to make an educated decision about what to do, that seemed only fair. You could be fine with your lover having a bad past, but would you feel the same if that bad past included a literal demon of a father? Oh, and of course you’d need to accept that magic is very real and so are all the monsters lurking under your bed. What could go wrong? No pressure, right?

Ah, it was hopeless. He might as well just kiss Alec goodbye and never see him again. Maybe he could fake his death? No, that would be cruel. And messed up. Perhaps then–

“Earth to Magnus?”

Magnus jolted, caught off guard, and twirled around. Alec leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His expression showed mild concern.

“You okay? It’s been ten minutes. You need some help with the tea?” Alec offered, despite seeing full well that two steaming mugs were already cooling down on the table. That man was so awkward, bless his heart. It was actually touching.

“I’m fine. Sorry about that. I just froze for a bit. Bit of a brain lag, I suppose. Happens to the best of us.” Magnus waved it off with dismissal.

“If you’re tired and want me to go…”

“No!”

Alec blinked and Magnus blinked as well, surprising himself with how intensely adverse his reaction was. Well, shit. He was doomed, wasn’t he? Completely and totally. At least his instinct had solved the dilemma of what to do for him. “No, I’m not tired.” He repeated in a much calmer manner, now with an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry. What kind of a host would I be if I invited you in only to kick you out a few minutes later? No, that cannot be! Not on my watch.” Magnus tutted and picked up the cups. “Let’s go back to the living room. I promise to do better.”

Magnus didn’t give Alec a chance to protest as he deftly sidestepped him and walked back to the living room. Aware that Alec was following him, he placed the cups on the table and flopped down on the couch dramatically to stress that everything was perfectly fine and there was no cause for concern. Alec sat down right next to him, his expression unreadable. Magnus would’ve liked to give a penny for his thoughts as he looked intently at Magnus for a long while, the tea completely forgotten and abandoned. The tension in the room was palpable and a little unsettling.

“What? Do I have something on my face? Don’t tell me that I smudged my eyeliner after all.” Magnus sighed, as if that would be the worst disaster to ever befall him. “If I have to search for a new brand one more time, I swear to God…”

“Magnus.” Alec’s tone of voice was absolutely serious, so serious in fact that it completely silenced Magnus. Alec covered Magnus’s hand with his own, both resting now on Magnus’s knee. There wasn’t anything remotely sexual about the touch, though. If anything, it seemed like the ultimate sign of support, unwavering and unconditional. “I meant everything that I said earlier. If there’s something troubling you, I’m here. I don’t need to know what it is, it’s okay if you can’t or don’t want to talk about it. Maybe one day you will, or you won’t, that’s your choice. What I mean is…” He paused, hesitating. He looked almost pained that he couldn’t properly articulate what he wanted to say, chewing on his lower lip and looking at Magnus with anguish. Taking a deep breath, he brought Magnus’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on top of it. Actions spoke louder than words. “I care about you, Magnus. A lot. I don’t want you to feel like you need to be strong with me all the time. It’s okay. It’s okay if you’re feeling sad or unsure or anything else. I want to help you, make it easier for you. Whatever you need, I’m here. Or if you want me to go away, I will.” He licked his lips, anxious. “I meant what I said. I’m here for you. It’s hard to open up and you don’t have to. But I’m here. I want to be here when you need me. And… shit, I’m not good with words. But that’s how I feel, Magnus. I love you.”

Shit. Fuck. Magnus’s heart skipped a beat only to start drumming in a frenzy once again. Thoughts disappeared from his head, doubts evaporating as the rush of feelings flooded him. Fuck. It was unfair. How could he not lose his mind when his lonely ass heard a confession like that? How could he resist or think rationally?

_Oh, Alec. If you are to be my biggest mistake_ _,_ _ let’s make this count._

Without warning, Magnus all but pounced on Alec, arms wrapping around his neck, eyes closing, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss that tasted like desperation and solitude. His tongue slipped between Alec’s lips, bold and unrelenting. For a second Alec froze completely, confused and surprised, but soon enough he let himself go as well. The kiss slowed down, deepened, soft intimacy in every slide of the tongue. Comfort, warmth, safety. Alec’s hands stroked Magnus’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. It felt good, it felt like a home he’d never had. The kiss made him feel so much, the smoldering embers of desire suddenly blown into a raging inferno. How long had it been since he was with someone, with someone who was important, not just an anonymous pretty face and nimble body to warm up his bed? Didn’t matter, nothing mattered but Alec.

“Bedroom,” he muttered right into Alec’s ear, his breath hot against his skin. Alec shivered, giving a sharp exhale. Things were unfolding quickly and unexpectedly, but he recovered his wits at once.

“Yes…” came a breathless reply, heavy with desire. Magnus’s body was on fire, begging to be touched and claimed. In a state of frenzy, he pulled back, nearly tripping as he stood up, and pulled Alec’s hand, leading him forward into the tiny bedroom.

One step, that was all he made. Alec didn’t move, yanking him close to him instead. The pull caught him off guard, making him fall right into Alec’s arms. They locked around him, Alec’s lips finding his with yearning. His lover’s hands moved down to his thighs. Magnus found himself being lifted into the air. On instinct, he put his hands on Alec’s shoulders, his legs snaking around his lover’s waist. The kiss didn’t break, didn’t even falter, heated and lustful. Magnus rolled his lips, eliciting a groan from Alec’s throat, the grip getting stronger. Magnus wanted nothing else but to use his magic to remove their clothes, but somehow he remained lucid enough not to give in to the temptation. He channeled that desire into slipping his hands underneath Alec’s shirt, a gesture met with an approving hum. Alec staggered forward, maintaining his balance while not stopping with the kisses and caresses. With one hand, Alec found the handle blindly and opened the door, pushing it open with his knee.

Neither of them paid any attention to the room around them. All that counted was the bed. A few rushed strides and Magnus’s back hit the mattress, Alec’s body pressing him into it harder. Hungrily, he clung to him, close, so close, all lips and tongues and clashing teeth. The heat was overwhelming him, instincts primal and much older than him overriding any conscious thoughts that might have still lingered in his head. Alec was there too, lost and overwhelmed, reduced to base impulses. All hesitation was forgotten, non-existent.

As he kissed Alec’s lips, Magnus’s hands moved to Alec’s shirt. He tugged at it, clumsy but eager, shaking fingers working on the buttons. He tore one of them and barely noticed. Irrelevant. The fabric landed on the floor. Magnus’s palms slid across Alec’s chest, the muscles moving under his fingertips. So well-toned and attractive, an athletic but slim body to die for. He left Alec’s lips and moved to his neck, mouth sucking into the flesh. Alec hissed, surprised and aroused, as Magnus lapped his tongue on the reddening patch of exposed skin. Tomorrow the mark would be visible like a badge of honor. Or like a brand. Mine, mine, mine…

That love bite had awoken something within Alec. Something darker. He didn’t want to wait any longer or stay passive. Alec’s hands were all over Magnus, yanking off his shirt, tugging off his pants, shoes and socks. Magnus helped him eagerly, feeling the heat underneath his skin, that very special kind of heat that only your lover’s touch could quench. Magnus removed his boxers himself without any shame.

Open, vulnerable, nothing to hide. If only that last part was true.

Magnus pushed that persistent voice in his head aside, once again joining his lips with Alec’s. It was strangely arousing to feel the pressure of jeans against his bare cock, but not nearly enough of what he truly wanted.

“Strip,” he demanded, hands firmly squeezing Alec’s ass. Alec’s hazel eyes flashed at the order, instantly moving to the fly of his pants. Once he was only in his underwear, Magnus did the honors of unpacking the gift. Slowly, sensually, he freed his lover from the constraints of his boxers. Now there weren’t any barriers left between them. Magnus felt Alec’s gaze on him, caressing his body just as much as his hands did. And he was staring as well, admiring and yearning, almost in awe and disbelief that this was really happening.

The atmosphere in the room changed. Their lack of clothes broke a certain barrier, deepened the connection, paradoxically changed the lust to intimacy. Their lips wasted no time seeking each other out again. Magnus had to gasp, loving the wet, warm sensation of mingling tongues. His fingers tangled into Alec’s hair, encouraging him to go on. And Alec did, mouth brushing against his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, his neck. Magnus surrendered himself completely to his lover. He trusted him, his muscles relaxing, mind completely empty of fears and doubts. Carnal pleasure was the best distraction of them all. Especially when the desire had built its foundations on love.

There was only one thing that needed taking care of. Arms around Alec’s sturdy frame to keep them away from his lover’s gaze, Magnus snapped his fingers. A tiny spark of magic made all the difference, resupplying his stash.

“Left drawer,” Magnus breathed out into Alec’s ear, fingers grazing his skin to get his attention. It took Alec a moment to pull himself out of the trance and turn his head towards the night stand. An even longer moment passed before he realized what was expected of him. He blinked, looked at Magnus with surprise, before pulling away enough to sit and shuffle to the edge of the bed. Magnus watched with interest as Alec reached out and opened the drawer. After a moment of hesitation, he took out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He cast Magnus a look that was adorably baffled. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. Not exactly at him, but at the expression on his face. But he didn’t want it to sound harsh. He lifted himself up and sat right next to Alec, hand resting in a soothing manner on his knee.

“You… have been with someone before? With a man?” Magnus asked, trying to sound gentle and without judgement. There was no shame in inexperience, after all.

“Y-yes,” Alec stuttered, his cheeks flushing pink. He looked away and rubbed at his neck. A sign, as Magnus had already learned to observe in him, of discomfort. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It’s just that I care about you?” he admitted, averting his gaze. “I really do. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Magnus’s heart filled with rainbows.

“Ah, Alec.” He kissed his shoulder possessively. Could this man be any more precious if he tried? “You won’t hurt me. Don’t worry. I’m not made out of porcelain. And I want this. _Really_ want this. Do you want me to beg? Are you into that?” Magnus teased, fluttering his eyelashes.

As expected, Alec laughed.

"Well, if you’re asking so nicely, how can I refuse?” Alec leaned towards him, their lips joined once again. Magnus smiled into the kiss, loving how intimate it felt. Fingers raking through Alec’s hair, he hummed, happy and content. There was magic between them, in every touch and every caress. Their mingled breaths spoke more than any words could. It pained Magnus to pull away, but his body felt that its needs had been neglected for far too long. He craved, he_ needed_ Alec.

“I want you,” he said, shameless, as he laid on his back, legs bent, opening invitingly in front of his lover. He felt Alec’s gaze on him, hungry, eyes blown. Whatever doubts might have lingered in Alec’s mind were scattering like leaves in the wind. More confident now, Alec let his hands slide up and down Magnus’s thighs, from the knee all the way down to his groin. It was maddening in the best possible way, Magnus melting under his lover’s touch. Alec played with him, kissed his shin and his ankle before finally reaching for the bottle of lube. Not breaking eye contact with Magnus, he flipped the cap open and poured some on his fingers… or at least tried because most of the liquid ended spilled on the sheets.

“Um… Sorry. Wanted to be sexy, I guess,” Alec muttered, adorably embarrassed.

Magnus nearly had a fit of laughter.

“You are sexy enough without trying,” he assured him with a wink. There was something amazing about being able to just laugh in bed. Sex didn’t have to be so deathly serious like the movies liked to show. It was important to have fun with the person you loved. Whatever created more intimacy and love was good in Magnus’s book.

Alec seemed to agree. Smiling, this time he paid attention to what he was doing. The lube coated his fingers profusely. He put the bottle away for now and coaxed Magnus to lift his hips, his freed hand rubbing his stomach to soothe him. Magnus had to fight his impatience, but aside from an appreciative hum he didn’t let Alec know how badly he wanted this. How long had he gone without carnal pleasure, let alone one that was colored by love? Forever, it seemed.

Alec’s finger slipped between Magnus’s cheeks, the tip circling his entrance. Magnus tensed briefly on instinct, but fought it off, relaxing, even moving his hips, begging Alec to go on. Alec obliged, slipping the finger inside. Magnus moaned, relishing the feeling of being breached as Alec moved his digit. His modest experience was evident, but either on accident or being so good at reading Magnus’s body, he hit the perfect spot. Magnus gasped, a pleasant spasm shooting through his body.

“Does it feel good?” Whether Alec was teasing or genuinely curious, Magnus didn’t know and didn’t care either.

“Yes!” The enthusiastic cry left his mouth as his hands crumpled the sheets.

Alec didn’t need more encouragement. The finger rubbed him again, and when the second finger joined it, Magnus’s toes curled. The initial light burning dissipated almost at once, washed away by pleasure. Magnus closed his eyes, focusing on the blissful feeling. In that moment, nothing else mattered; he didn’t want to think about anything but the touch of his lover. All the worries, problems, doubts had been expunged from his mind as if they were never there. He needed that moment of oblivion, of forgetting who he was, and being nothing more than a man in love.

Magnus moaned louder when Alec added the third finger, stretching him. This time the pain was stronger but just as insignificant in the long run. Magnus could handle a bit of discomfort, especially when Alec had this uncanny ability to soothe him. All it took was a brush of his lips on his skin or the right way to curve his fingertips and Magnus was seeing stars.

“Alec, please…” The plea sounded almost desperate. Magnus was not ashamed, not when Alec watched him with such greed in his eyes.

Alec didn’t need to hear more encouragements. A few extra slides and he retracted his fingers, needing to take care of himself too. He tore the pack of condoms with his teeth and rolled one on his cock with more skill than Magnus anticipated. Perhaps he wasn’t as innocent as Magnus had envisioned. Alec poured more lube onto the palm of his hand and gave himself a few strokes.

Magnus wetted his lips, watching him intently, seeing the pleasure painted on his features. Oh, he’d enjoy this so much. They both would.

Alec didn’t waste any more time. He placed Magnus’s legs on his shoulders and aligned himself right at his entrance.

“Do you want this?” he asked, stopping himself at the very last moment, even now giving him a way out. Magnus found that concern for his well-being both adorable and infuriating. Significantly more the latter. But good intentions shouldn’t be punished or discouraged.

“Yes. Yes,” he replied, trying not to squirm too much in impatience. Thankfully, Alec either took mercy on him or couldn’t wait anymore himself. Slowly and carefully, Magnus felt his lover enter him. The pain and pleasure intertwined with that unique feeling of being filled to the brim. His discomfort was short lived, chased away by the look Alec gave him. Full of adoration but also lust with a touch of concern.

Magnus could read it in his face that once again he wanted to ask if everything was okay and if he should go on. Magnus was quicker.

“I want you…” he moaned, hands reaching out to rest on Alec’s back, pulling him closer. Alec understood, leaning forward. Hands propped on both sides of Magnus’s head, he kissed him, his hips rolling, angling to find the best spot. Languid at first, but building a steady rhythm. Magnus matched that rhythm, moving as well. The dance of two bodies, finding pleasure in each other, sinking deeper into each other, grinding, rutting to bring each other to completion. Magnus reached between their bodies, both covered in a sheen of sweat, and let his fingers coil around his leaking cock. It took only a couple of jerks and he was falling over the edge, mind blanking, back arching, a moan dying on his lips. Alec followed him shortly, grunting and riding out his orgasm inside him.

Alec pulled back, panting, forehead resting against Magnus’s. Magnus smiled at him and brought their lips together. Sometimes words weren’t needed and actions spoke louder than anything else.

They regained their breaths and Alec cleaned them up as much as possible with his own discarded shirt. Gross, but thoughtful. Magnus coaxed him back to bed. Proper cleaning could wait till morning. Right now, Magnus felt too tired and too sated, contentment filling up his bones, to move or to be moved. Alec snuggled against him and Magnus was all too happy to return his affection.

For the first time in a really long while, everything was okay with the world. He fell asleep enveloped in Alec, his lover’s steady breath fanning his neck.

Tonight, he didn’t have to be a warlock. Tonight, he was just a man in love.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus woke up a few hours later, right in time to witness the moment when night slowly morphed into the first rays of sunrise. Physically, he felt relaxed and well-rested like he hadn’t in a really long while. Something unwound in his body, releasing tensions he had carried for so long. Yet his heart lay heavy in his chest, drowning in guilt and remorse.

He glanced to the side at Alec’s face buried in a pillow, still fast asleep. Unlike Magnus, he looked as if he didn’t have a care in the world, perfectly content with how things had worked out. Something to be envious of. 

Magnus raked his fingers through his own messed- up hair, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Yesterday was amazing. Especially the evening, which had been spiced up with love confessions and great sex. But then reality came kicking his door in, dampening his mood. Yes, a relationship between him and Alec had begun, no point denying it, but Magnus was all too aware that it was something built on sand, something that could never last. How could it if lies and things unsaid worked as the foundations of it all? Alec had no idea who Magnus really was. That he wasn’t ‘normal’ like all the people around him. That he was hardly even a person.

Alec… he deserved to hear the truth. That was the only way. Magnus didn’t want to live a lie, always trying to hide his powers and everything he could do from someone he loved. It wouldn’t be fair for Alec to date someone who wasn’t real either. Magnus was old enough to know better than that.

But what if he told Alec about his power and Alec just wasn’t able to handle it? What if he cast him aside, nipped the relationship in the bud, called him a freak and never spoke to him again? That was the risk here, the cost of staying true to what was right. So be it, then. If met with rejection, Magnus would just escape. Leave New York, even though this city was so close to his heart. Maybe that would be a safer option. The farther away he was from his father the better. California was great this time of year. All year long, really. Coffee shops opened left and right; he wouldn’t have a problem getting a job he enjoyed. He could lay low and nurture his broken heart in peace.

Magnus fell into a restless slumber, dreaming about his father’s claws combing through the world to find him and drag him back. Nowhere to hide, as each shadow grinned cruelly at him with blood-stained teeth. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to hide, nowhere to hide…

“Magnus! Magnus!”

Magnus opened his eyes and they darted about frantically in disorientation. There was a face hovering right above him. For one dreadful second, he thought that his father had found him until he realized that couldn’t be true. The face was showing concern. One blink later he recognized Alec.

“Hey, are you okay? You were thrashing about in your sleep.”

Magnus took a deep, shaky breath. He needed a moment to regain his balance. “Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just a bad dream, that’s all.”

To his wane smile Alec replied with a gentle stroke of his cheek. He pulled Magnus closer into a hug, letting him settle his head on his chest. Magnus didn’t even try to resist. How could he when he needed comfort so much? He closed his eyes, stealing just a few moments of peace. Peace that he knew couldn’t last.

“Do you want to talk about that nightmare?” Alec asked.

“No, not really. I just have some bad dreams from time to time, that’s all.”

Magnus hoped that would be the end of the conversation. But as it turned out, it was just the beginning.

“I think… there’s more. You seem upset,” Alec said as tactfully as possible, moving so that they could face each other. Magnus’s first instinct was that he’d been cornered; the thought to use magic to break free quickly gained appeal. But Alec’s blue eyes were filled with worry, sympathy and understanding. Eyes that promised help, no matter what that might mean. “What’s wrong? Tell me.” Magnus said nothing, needing to collect his thoughts. That was a mistake, as it gave Alec time to jump to his own conclusions. “Do you regret what happened between us?”

“No, Alec, no! I don’t regret anything!” Almost in a panic, Magnus sat up and quickly kissed him. How terrible it would be to destroy everything just like that. Even if, perhaps, ultimately that would have been kinder to Alec. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair to give himself time to somewhat calm his nerves. The conversation he was about to have wouldn’t be an easy one. So much depended on it. Saying that he wasn’t afraid would be a blatant lie. “Alec… I care about you. I do. A lot. But… I, uh, it’s harder than I thought. Look. I won’t beat about the bush. The thing is that I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I’m not… w ho you think I am.”

“What do you mean?” Alec’s forehead creased. Hardly surprising. Magnus didn’t expect him to understand.

“I mean that… I’m not normal. I’m not like you. Or any other ordinary human for that matter. I’m not even sure if I could be called a human.”

“What?” Alec recoiled and laughed incredulously. “You look pretty human to me. Last time I checked, you didn’t have a tail sticking out above your butt.”

Well then. Magnus should have counted on a similar reaction. A demonstration was in order. He’d wished to avoid it, but it seemed he had little choice to make himself understood. He closed his eyes, focusing on dispelling the charm he had put on his face. So used to it was he that he usually just forgot that it was even there. He supposed that people who wore glasses or hearing aids felt the same about them after a while, as if the accessories were an inherent part of them, barely noticeable when working properly. This charm was just a single thread of magic in the back of his head, pushed away into his subconscious. It took him a while to even find it. Snapping it off took just a second, though.

When Magnus opened his eyelids again, his eyes were golden with a thin rhomboid iris like a cat or a lizard.

Alec blinked. “What, you’re wearing contacts?” Whether it was confusion or denial of what was in front of him, Alec just didn’t get it. Magnus didn’t blame him. Further demonstration was needed. Just a simple thing, nothing major that would trip any alarms.

Magnus lifted his hand and it flashed with a bright light, just as his eyes did. He summoned a part of his power, just a fraction, and directed it towards the objects in the bedroom. It would be so easy to make the closet, or even the bed with the lovers still in it, dance in the air. He could make that happen, but he shouldn’t. Far more difficult than using his powers was not using them to the fullest. He couldn’t show too much, he had to restrain himself. Magnus snapped his fingers.

Magical wind blew through the room, disturbing the curtains and messing up Alec’s hair. The clothes, scattered on the floor carelessly the night before, were flung against the wall. The lights flickered on, changing their color to bright purple, only to fade away a heartbeat later. Another snap and the bedsheets became green with yellow zig zags.

One last snap and everything stopped, objects returning to where and how they were before. A concealing illusion once again covered Magnus’s eyes. Funny how naked he felt without it.

Anxious, he looked at Alec. Magnus wasn’t a religious man, but in that moment he prayed not to see disgust or fear on his face. If that happened a part of his soul would peel away and crumble at his feet.

But there was no disgust. Just abject shock, Alec’s mouth hanging open and his pupils wide like saucers.

“What… what was that? Was it a trick?”

Magnus sighed inwardly. Ah, the capability of a human mind to seek rational explanations when there were none.

“No. Those weren’t tricks, Alec. That was magic. Real magic.”

Alec tilted his head. To his credit, he wasn’t screaming or trying to get as far from Magnus as possible. Perhaps he was too petrified to react.

“You said that…” Alec paused, searching for words. “...that you’re not human. Who are you then?”

_Who_. Not _what_. Magnus’s stupid heart dared to hope.

“It’s… Well, it’s complicated. And a lot of it sounds straight out of a fantasy novel.”

“I just saw our clothes float on their own. Try me.”

Magnus cracked a smile, which somewhat made him slightly less nervous. The conversation was already going much better than he expected, he might as well give it a chance.

“All right. So… All of this will sound really weird, but… I’m a warlock. That is what you call someone who is half-human and half-demon. Or at least who has enough demonic blood in their veins to inherit the gift of magic.”

Not a single muscle twitched on Alec’s face. “So you’re saying that your mother was a demon?”

“No, my mother was human. My father is a demon. A powerful and perfidious one, using his magical powers and influence to get what he wants.” Magnus sighed. Time for a sob story. “My mother tried to protect me from him, she taught me how to avoid him. And for a long time I did, I just lived my life to the fullest. But… he eventually found me. It was… rough. He locked me up in his residence upstate and slowly drained me of my magic. But he didn’t keep me there long. I managed to escape. Since then I’ve been on the run, laying low and avoiding attention. Always looking over my shoulder. I need to be careful, using my magic sparsely. Any more powerful spell and he’d be able to track me down and snatch me back.” Magnus’s voice broke, his eyes watered. He hated that, but he couldn’t control himself. Shit. He never wanted this, never wanted to be this emotional, this vulnerable. “Everything you know about me is a lie. And I’m sick of it. I… I want to have something real in my life. I….”

The rustling of sheets interrupted him. Magnus blinked, his eyes following the movement. Alec sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Magnus. He couldn’t see Alec’s face, but there was tension in the line of his shoulders.

“Alec?”

“I… I need to clear my head.” Without turning to him, Alec stood up and collected his clothes from the floor. Words didn’t want to form on Magnus’s tongue and Alec kept silent as well. The air felt oppressive, hostile, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Fully dressed now, Alec took a few steps forward, but lingered by the door, his shaking hand resting on the frame. For a moment, Magnus thought that Alec would say something. He waited in dread for the words that would pierce through the silence.

But the words didn’t come. Alec left, the front door slamming shut behind him. Like a bad book closed in the middle of a chapter, never to be opened again.

Magnus should cry, shouldn’t he? Or scream. Or have a magical tantrum that destroyed everything around. But he simply felt hollow. He should have known from the start that this would end in hertache, shouldn’t he? When would he learn that people like him never got their happy endings?

There was no point staying in bed. On autopilot, Magnus walked to the kitchen, not bothering to put on any clothes. He wasn’t even thinking, his mind was empty, submerged in a gray daze. A weak snap of his fingers materialized a steaming cup of coffee on the counter. Magnus picked it up and took a sip, ignoring the burning sensation on his lips. The bitterness on his tongue matched his overall mood.

It was probably a good moment to think about the future. All the “what nows”, and plans, and damage control. But he had no strength for that. He just sat on the chair, stared blankly at the floor and let time pass him by. For now, he just wanted to exist away from everything.

* * *

“Magnus.”

Magnus blinked, awoken from the torpor. He lifted his head, eyes opened in shock.

Alec stood there just a couple of feet away. Pale, haggard, shell-shocked. And yet full of determination. Magnus stared, unable to form any words.

Alec lunged forward, his arms locking around him. The scent of cigarettes wind filled his nostrils.

“You are real to me, Magnus Bane,” Alec said, kissing the side of Magnus’s face, lips brushing in desperation against his cheek. “What you have said… it was a lot. And I won’t lie that I understand everything. I mean, magic? Demons? Wow. I’m just a simple guy, as boring as it gets. And I had to smoke an entire package of cigarettes to make some sense of it.” Magnus could hear a shadow of a smile in his voice. “But no matter what, I know who you are, Magnus. And I fell in love with you. With the real you. Who is sweet, caring and amazing. Fuck your father. I won’t let him destroy what we have.”

Magnus pulled back, just enough to look up at Alec, trying to blink away tears that spilled over anyway. He gazed into his eyes, searching for falsehood, for lies like the ones his father had fed him, for any sign of manipulation or abuse, something that he was used to in his life. But no. Alec was sincere, he could feel it. And he wasn’t scared of Magnus, wasn’t disgusted. None of the reactions he’d expected of him. His father had told him so many times that nobody would ever accept him, that nobody would ever like his true self. That humans would never understand, would hate his heritage and be wary of his powers. How could he believe in all that now, being face to face with Alec, someone who seemed to accept him so fully?

“You mean that, don’t you?”

“With all my heart.”

Magnus swallowed, painfully aware that he looked like a mess now. “How can you be fine with all that? I told you that I’m a half-demon! And that my demonic father is on my trail! And that I can use magic! How… how can you be okay with any of that? I didn’t expect you to come back.”

“Well, I never said that I’ m smart.”

Despite himself, Magnus snorted with laughter. He had never loved Alec more than in that moment. Alec’s smile became more serious, even if the hand stroking Magnus’s back kept its tender pace.

“I can’t even imagine how hard it must be for you to hide all the time. Is there a way to protect you from your father?”

Magnus sighed. “He’s a demon. If I use powerful spells, he can sense it. As long as I’m careful, I should be alright. It’s not like I could… I don’t know, kill him or anything like it.”

“So he’s immortal?”

“Pretty much… yes. You can’t kill him or even hurt him. Knives or bullets do him no harm.”

“And arrows?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not even arrows, Robin Hood.”

“So there’s nothing you can do to stop him?”

It felt bizarre to talk so casually with Alec about his father, going as far as to think about ways to take him down. All of it was futile of course, but there was something about the very process of trading thoughts that made Magnus more optimistic. Once again, hope was blooming in his life.

“He can’t be defeated. The best you can hope for is to banish him to H ell.”

“So Hell’s real too. Figures…” Alec rubbed his cheek, simply resigned to the world of horrors around him. “What would the banishing do? He could just come back again, yeah?”

“It’s not so simple. It could be centuries before he could walk the Earth again. And while he’s in H ell his influence on the mortal world is minimal. I’d be safe. And free. For a time.”

“Okay. So how do we banish him?”

Magnus scoffed. “You do realize that trying would be like going to cut down the Statue of Liberty with a spoon?”

“I like a challenge,” Alec deadpanned. “So? What do you do when you want to banish him?”

Magnus sighed. Well then. “Have you heard of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_?”

“That book? Yeah, we had to read it in school. Why? He has a portrait that ages instead of him?”

“No. He’s immortal, he doesn’t age. Nor does he receive physical wounds. No. He does have a portrait, though. It hangs in the living room in his mansion, protected with spells, far above anyone’s reach. That portrait is an anchor that binds him to this world. The necklace on that portrait, to be precise. I don’t even know why we’re talking about this now. It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to see him ever again, no matter in what circumstances.”

“It’s okay, we can talk about something else.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

For a moment Alec was silent, as if searching for the right thing to say. When he spoke again, it didn’t sound like something he had prepared beforehand, more like an idea that he arrived at in that very moment and that left his mouth before he had a chance to think it through.

“Remember when I told you that I like archery? And that I’m pretty good at it? Well… There’s a tournament next week, national level. On Wednesday. I’d like you to come if you want. And if you can, of course.”

“Alec…”

“My mom will be there. I’m serious about you, Magnus. I’d like you to meet her. I know it’s… early, I mean, we just had sex for the first time, but…”

Magnus couldn’t listen to all this awkward blundering with a straight face. He chuckled, truly amused despite the previously serious conversation. He couldn’t believe that the topic moved from magic and demons to meeting a parent.

“I’d love to meet her if you want that,” he said, kissing Alec on the lips, who smiled in response.

“I do. She came a long way, you know. At first, she wasn’t too happy when I came out. She thought that I was somehow ‘sick’ and needed to be cured. But after a while–and a lot of arguments with Isabelle, trust me–she changed. She wanted to make up for everything. She’s being very supportive of everything and doesn’t want to be left out. The moment I let it slip that I met you she was just gushing and dying to meet you. She might kill you with kindness, so beware.”

“I think I’ll be able to survive the onslaught of affection,” Magnus chuckled. “Is that tournament in the morning or in the evening?”

“It starts at 3 pm, why?”

“How about we meet and grab a coffee with your mother before it starts? I doubt there will be tons of opportunities to get to know one another better during the event, it would simply be too loud. And I want to make a good impression on her.”

“What do you propose then? Your coffee shop? With your coworker serving us?”

“Relax, Alec. At least I know that the drinks will be good there. A part of winning your mother over, yes? I want every detail to be perfect.”

“It will be. Just…” Alec hesitated. “I mean, she became very tolerant and everything but…”

“No French kissing you in front of her? How can I resist?”

“That’s not what I meant. Kisses are fine, I guess. But I mean…” Alec trailed off, a little sheepish.

“Oh. Right. You mean my magic. Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. That’s for the best for everyone. Come on, I’m not introducing myself to people by sending a fireball their way.”

Alec started to laugh. He had a beautiful laugh. Magnus wanted to listen to it for hours. “Good. Let’s leave the fireball for the second meeting. That will show her that we’re serious about our relationship.”

_Serious relationship_. The words echoed in Magnus’s head.

“You really want that, Alec? After everything I’ve told you about myself, about my powers, past and my father… You still want that? I’ll never be normal. I won’t be an ordinary human.”

“And I don’t want you to be ‘normal.’ I want you to be… you.”

The words that Magnus had always wanted to hear. With a fond smile, he removed one of his bracelets, one with green beads covered in runes, and put it around Alec’s wrist.

“It will protect you from evil magic. That’s the least I can do. I don’t want you to get hurt just because you’re around me.”

“I won’t pretend that I have any idea about all this magical stuff, but thank you.”

They hugged, Magnus more than happy to lose himself in Alec’s warm embrace one more time. In that sweet moment, they were locked in their own bubble of happiness. Nothing mattered, not his father and his search, not Magnus’s own doubts and insecurities. If it was all doomed to fall down like a house of cards, in this short moment Magnus just wanted to allow himself a small ray of hope.

Alec kissed his temple.

“We will come to the café about midday, okay? There will be plenty of time to grab some coffee or whatever, talk and go to the tournament. Be prepared for a lot of questions from my mother. She can’t help herself. Although I’ll make sure that she isn’t too annoying.”

“I lived with a literal demon from Hell. I think I can handle your mother, Alec. Don’t worry. It will be an amazing day for all of us, I promise.”

He should have known better than to make promises he couldn’t keep.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus wanted to make sure that he’d arrive at the café more than an hour before their scheduled time. He dressed up in the most elegant and toned-down clothes he had found in his closet and didn’t overdo the makeup as usual. Alec’s mother might have gotten past her homophobic phase but perhaps going full flamboyant on her wouldn’t be a winning move. Just a bit of mascara, some purple shade on his eyes, nails uncharacteristically free of polish. He put some gel into his hair, stylizing it perfectly with a little wisp of magic. He had to look smart, show that he was treating this seriously. Just as Alec treated seriously what was between them.

Even after a week, Magnus was still giddy, unable to contain his happiness. It still felt like a dream. He half expected to wake up one day, realizing that none of this, him and Alec together, had ever happened. But no. His memories were true, not just the wishful thinking of a lonely mind. Alec had truly learned about his past and present–and he hadn’t run away screaming. 

Magnus leaned against the window of his apartment and looked at the busy streets of New York. Today he felt the magic of the ordinary far stronger than ever. How could you even try to describe the magic of love that was coursing through his veins? For the first time in forever he felt optimistic. Maybe things _ would _ go well, for a change. He allowed himself to daydream, to think about a possible future free of his father and free of fear. Maybe he and Alec could settle down together eventually, find a new, comfortable flat, and start each morning side by side. Magnus would snap his fingers and get them breakfast in bed. And after that they might, well, have some fun, perhaps. They were adults, why not?

Magnus chuckled, dispersing that fantasy. Better not dwell on such thoughts before meeting Alec’s mother. She didn’t need to know everything. Like the entire magic part. The fewer people who knew, the better. Maybe one day, after many years. First, obviously, he had to see what kind of person she was. Apparently she’d had her fair share of flaws in the past, but made amends for that. Hopefully her newfound tolerance extended to Alec’s significant other as well.

Funny, they hadn’t officially decided that they were boyfriends. For all that had happened, all the talks and kissing and everything, they kind of forgot to put a label on their relationship. Still, he was certain that they were on the same page here. If not, things would be quite awkward as he kissed a friend in front of his mother. 

The thought was so ridiculous that Magnus laughed out loud. Or maybe those were just his nerves. He couldn’t help feeling antsy. Everything was happening so quickly. Suddenly, Alec’s mother was in the picture and they were sort of dating? More than sort of? That was a big change in Magnus’s life. A good change. The best in years.

Smiling to himself, he left the house and went straight to the café. Catarina looked up as he entered. There were no customers inside, so she was listlessly polishing a glass. Any distraction was welcome. 

“Magnus? You’re not working today, right? Tell me you’re not coming here as a hobby. I know a good therapist if you are.”

“No, don’t worry.” He chuckled. “Today I’m here as a customer.”

“Even worse.” And yet she was already placing a slice of carrot cake on a plate for him. Magnus sat in a chair at the counter right in front of her. “No, but seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I… kind of invited Alec and his mother to the café today. They should be here in an hour.” 

Catarina gasped, delighted. “Magnus, that’s wonderful! I’m happy that you and Alec are doing great.”

“Thanks. Honestly, I’m still a bit shell-shocked. After all, we haven’t even known each other all that long and yet… it just works? Somehow.”

“Sometimes you just click with the right person.” She offered him the cake and a green smoothie that he accepted gratefully. His favorite, of course. Catarina knew his tastes. “Maybe it’s destiny. Or you’re soulmates. How romantic!”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but laughed alongside her. _ Soulmates _. No such thing, but it was a nice thought, hard to deny that. 

They chatted as time passed. Catarina’s energy soothed him, helping him relax. That said, every time the door to the café opened to let a customer in, his heart skipped a beat. It was almost the agreed time already and Alec didn’t like to be late.

The door to the café opened yet again. A middle-aged, attractive woman entered without hesitation. Alec slipped in right behind her, more than a foot taller. The resemblance was striking despite the height difference. They shared the same features and hair color, and when they smiled, the corner of their lips curved in exactly the same way. 

“Alec!” Magnus said, standing up from the stool. Catarina moved slightly away, apparently giving them some space, but her ears pricked up. No way she would pass up on an opportunity to eavesdrop. As much as he liked her, she was a terribly nosy. Trying not to think about her hanging onto every uttered word, Magnus stepped forward towards his boyfriend, presumably, and his mom. “Good morning, Ms. Lightwood. Welcome to Touch of Magic.”

“Ah, you must be Magnus.” She approached with a bright smile on her face. She extended her hand in an open, friendly manner. “Alec told me all about you, no need to be so formal. It’s so nice to meet you. Call me Maryse.”

“Maryse.” He took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman of old, not showing his doubts whether Alec had truly told ‘everything.’ “The pleasure is all mine.” 

She chuckled, more amused than impressed. “Finally, someone who is not a caveman. Maybe you could teach Alec some manners.” 

She glanced briefly at her son. Alec rolled his eyes, not even trying to be subtle. 

“What would you like to order?” Catarina asked, the big professional smile on her face actually looking genuine. She was bursting with curiosity, Magnus could tell. 

“Give us something you recommend, dear. Thank you.”

“Yeah, same for me,” said Alec. “Thanks.”

“Please, take a seat,” Catarina encouraged, indicating a table by the window. As Maryse and Alec moved first, she winked at Magnus and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Only the best for you and the fam.”

“Thanks, Catarina. You’re an angel.”

“You bet!”

Nervous, but still hopeful, Magnus joined Alec and Maryse, taking a spot at Alec’s side and opposite his mother. Magnus smiled at her, thinking what he might say. Some trite remarks about the weather? Congratulate her on her son? Ask about her job? Or health?

Thankfully, she solved that dilemma for him.

“So, Magnus… I heard that you helped Alec a lot the first time you met.”

“Ah, it was nothing. I just gave him a cup of tea, some money for the taxi, and a shoulder to cry on. Anyone would have done the same thing.”

“Not anyone, trust me. So… thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” He glanced fondly at Alec, who cleared his throat, flustered. The not-so-discreet look he gave him was a clear plea for mercy. Magnus decided to steer the conversation towards more pleasant grounds for Alec. “So, that competition today, the archery one? You’re in a winning mood?”

Alec livened up instantly, as if someone had flipped a switch inside him. 

“Oh yeah! I practiced like crazy. I think my chances are decent.”

“Good. Because I’m planning to be embarrassingly loud as I cheer you on.”

Alec chuckled. Magnus noticed Maryse shift her gaze from him to Alec in a very knowing way. She was reading them like a book, affection abounding. 

“He’s been into archery since he was a little kid,” she said. “First throwing sticks as a toddler, then going crazy when he got a plastic bow for his fifth birthday. Little Robin Hood.”

“Mom…”

“Oh, shush. It’s in my job description as a mother to be obnoxious and make you embarrassed in front of your boyfriend.”

Magnus laughed. Alec sighed, but a mirthful smile was still playing on his lips. 

Catarina came to their table with a tray, distributing three cinnamon cappuccinos and three slices of delicious strawberry cake. 

“Here you are.” She beamed. “Enjoy.”

They all thanked her. Catarina winked at Magnus discreetly and returned to the counter. Despite trying to seem busy, she was not fooling him. She was in full spy mode. 

“I work here, so it’s on the house,” Magnus said, but Maryse was having none of it.

“Oh no no. I’m paying for everything. And leaving a tip. Hate to be a parasite.” Maryse took a bite of the cake, her eyebrow raised as if she wanted to challenge Magnus to protest. Of course, Magnus knew better than to try. “Mhm. That’s really good. What’s your secret?”

“A touch of magic.” Magnus grinned, almost causing Alec to choke. “Just as the name indicates. No false advertising.”

They chatted a bit about this and that. Maryse admitted to having turned her life around, not only changing her way of thinking about many issues, but also quitting her job at a soulless corporation to try and pursue something that interested her. She had recently opened a small antique shop. The business was slow but she’d established some contacts and was positive about her chances. Magnus wished her good luck. 

Alec didn’t say much overall, preferring to listen. He looked tense. Whether it was because of the oncoming competition or the proximity of his extroverted mother, it was hard to say. Still, Magnus did his best to include him in the conversation, joking to help him relax. 

“Oh dear.” Maryse glanced at her watch. “It’s getting late. We should be going.”

Alec jumped on the opportunity by literally jumping onto his feet.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Maryse was a woman of her word. She not only paid for the treats but also left a big tip for the entire staff. Magnus of course refused to take even a cent from the sum, being more than happy to let Catarina keep everything. She earned it, and as a single mother struggling to get by, any help felt like the right thing to do. Lorenzo didn’t have to know. 

“Thanks, Magnus. Go,” she said, giving him a goodbye hug. Alec and Maryse had already left the café, waiting outside. “Have fun. I think his mother likes you already.”

“Hope you’re right.” He kissed her cheek, grateful. Maybe she wasn’t just ‘close to being a friend’ but an actual one. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

“I know, I’m great.”

“I’ll buy the biggest teddy bear for Matzi.”

“Aww, stop it or I’ll break you and Alec up and take you for myself. Now go! Chase your boy!”

With a smile, Magnus joined the Lightwoods in front of the building. 

“So, are we taking the subway or have you come here by car?”

“Car. I parked just around the block. Small miracle to find a free spot,” said Maryse.

“Oh, agreed.”

Chatting pleasantly, they moved towards the main road. They just needed to cross to the other side. 

Everything happened so fast, in the span of a few seconds, almost at the same time. Maryse glanced at the green light and stepped onto the crosswalk. The speeding car appeared from behind the corner, swerving and desperate to keep to the road, chased by the sound of police sirens. The realization slammed into Magnus’s mind that the car would crash right into the pedestrians, killing them instantly. Maryse included; Alec and Magnus possible victims as well. Some people nearby, those who had figured out what would happen, started screaming or tried to run. It wouldn’t do much, not at all, their lives forfeit either way. No chance of survival, the vehicle closing in far too swiftly. Impossible to escape. 

Not without magic.

Magnus didn’t think, he just let his instincts take over. His hand shot forward, the wave of pure magic rushing through his body. His eyes flashed with bright, white light. A stream of powerful energy stopped the car at once as if it had hit an invisible brick wall, and then flipped it around. The force of impact crushed the hood with ease, as if it was made of paper. The airbag exploded, hopefully protecting the driver from major injuries, but the car would never be roadworthy again. The police sirens were getting closer and closer.

The initial shock passed. Confused and scared, people were looking around, trying to figure out what had happened. Naturally, their gazes were soon drawn to the silhouette radiating light, the only person standing tall and proud and not cowering in fear. 

Maryse looked into his eyes just as he was dispelling remnants of magic threads from his hands. Alec stared at him too.

The reality of what had happened and the consequences came crashing down on Magnus. 

_ Oh no. No, no, no. _

His instinct, the one that had helped him survive for so long, took over yet again. Escape. He had to run away.

Aware of the stares on him, hoping that phones wouldn’t instantly follow, Magnus gathered his magic one more time. A set of gestures shaped like runes opened a yellow portal, a bright door-like gate, showing a distorted image of his messy flat. 

Maybe there was still time. Maybe his father wouldn’t find him right away. Maybe…

Magnus looked at Alec. In that one brief glance he wanted to show him so much. All the longing, heartbreak, pain. Their final farewell. 

Alec understood, a look of terror twisting his face. 

“No, Magnus, n-”

Magnus didn’t hear the rest. Rushing forward, he jumped into the portal. A blink of an eye and the busy New York street was left behind, replaced by his apartment.

How long did he have? Minutes, if he was lucky? Just enough to grab the essentials. None of the material things around him mattered. None but one. He couldn’t leave without it. 

Frantically, he ran to the nightstand. He threw all his clothes out carelessly, digging to the very bottom. Yes! He fished out a tiny box from among his bundled socks. He opened it just to make sure. Yes, everything was intact. Mementos of all the people he loved and who disappeared from his life one way or another. All that he would have left of Alec would be the fifty dollar note that he paid him back for the taxi. The treasured possession that couldn’t be replaced. The rest was meaningless.

Where to now? Perhaps London? He should have gone there from the beginning. It would be so easy to disappear among the never-ending sea of souls. He’d have to mask his appearance, perhaps change it completely. Choose a new name too, even if he liked the one he currently had. Open the gate somewhere near the center and then run, run as far and as fast as he could without turning back. It was evening in England now, no one should notice his arrival. He just–

“Raim. I’m delighted that we meet again.”

The voice sounded right behind him. It made Magnus’s skin crawl and his stomach turn into a block of ice. 

“You didn’t call, you didn’t write… That’s not a way to treat your father, is it?”

Magnus grit his teeth. Fast, faster than a thought, he whipped around, a ball of energy forming in his hand. He let it fly with a terrible force straight into his father’s face.

Asmodeus deflected it easily, swatting it away like an annoying fly. His face was full of smugness and a cruel demonic glee. Magnus attacked again, all anger and frustration poured into a single blast of fire, hot enough to melt metal. Asmodeus just sighed, turning it into a wisp of smoke.

“Raim, Raim, Raim. Why so hostile?”

“I’m not Raim anymore. That’s not who I am. Don’t call me that.”

“Nonsense. You are who you are,” he replied patiently. Asmodeus hadn’t changed at all, the same handsome skin of a man hiding a beast underneath. “You can run and you can hide all you want but that won’t change who you are. You are half-demon, you are my son. You have an amazing power, Magnus. And you can use it in so many creative ways…”

“Like helping you grow even stronger? I’ll pass. Leave me alone.”

“I can’t do that, Raim, you know that. Our magic is the strongest when we work together, that’s how it is.”

“And without me you’re all bark and no bite.”

“Oh, I have plenty of bite. But yes, a lot of my power is still trapped in Edom. But you and I can get it back. Once we finish, I won’t need you anymore. I can let you go. You’ll be free as a bird.”

“After you have conquered the whole world? I don’t think so.”

“Raim, be reasonable for once. I can make you come with me. But I want you to understand. You have the gift of magic, but you are blind. There are so many forces in this world you have no idea about. And they are far worse than me, whatever you may think. If I get all my power back, I can use it to protect people, all these precious humans you care about so much.”

“You’re full of shit. I won’t come with you.”

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes. But soon his face broke into a nasty grin. Far too quickly for Magnus to react, he put his hand on Magnus’s forehead.

“No! Get out! Get out!” 

Magnus yelled in pain, trying to push back the assault, block it, but Asmodeus ploughed through his defenses with the ease of an adult pushing away a small child. Magnus’s mind was defiled, breached and touched with dirty, greasy fingers. Asmodeus saw everything, he browsed through all Magnus’s innermost thoughts, peeked into his feelings and emotions. He saw everything: the café, trading jokes with Catarina, his fights with Lorenzo. And he saw Alec: his sad eyes, his awkward smiles, holding hands, even their nights together, mercilessly pouring over all the details. Like a sadistic voyeur not content only with watching, but needing also to humiliate and break.

With a painful push, Asmodeus left Magnus’s mind.

“Well, well, well. You were busy down here in the land of humans.”

Magnus pressed his hands to the sides of his head, clawing at his skull. Like the buzzing of an angry hive, his thoughts racked around his skull. Tears of shame and hatred were flowing down his face as he glared at his father. 

“Out! I’d rather die than help you!”

“Hm… You’re so eager to throw your life away. But will you be so happy to bargain with the lives of those close to you, hm?” Asmodeus smacked his lips, an expression of mock sympathy distorting his features.

Magnus felt despair crawling up his spine. This was why he never wanted to get close to anyone. Why he had so many doubts about starting anything with Alec. Why he ran away from anyone who became so close to him at the first sign of danger. His father was capable of the vilest deeds. Magnus couldn’t let anyone get hurt because of him. He wouldn’t allow that to happen.

“And who are you talking about here?” Magnus faked indifference. He had to at least try. “Those people mean nothing to me. Just a part of my cover as a regular human. Had to have them to blend in. But they’re just boring, ordinary people. Why do you think I abandoned them first chance I got? I–”

Asmodeus threw his head back and burst out laughing.

“Oh Raim, Raim. For someone so bright you can be so stupid sometimes. Please, you can lie all you want. Go on, I could use a good laugh.” When Magnus said nothing, Asmodeus leaned closer to him. “I was in your head, did you forget? Wasn’t that experience painful enough for you? I know everything. I’ve seen your thoughts, your feelings. I know about that blue-eyed boy that made your heart sing. Alec was his name, was it not? You cannot deceive me, Raim. Don’t even try. You’re only embarrassing yourself. You can do better than that.”

Magnus closed his eyes. The mental contact between him and his father was too short for him to know _ everything _. His words were meant to rattle him and make him lose hope, nothing more. But he had seen enough to learn about Alec. Enough to know how important Alec was to him. Too many of his recent thoughts were about Alec.

Magnus opened his eyes, his shoulders slouching. Freedom was nice while it lasted but it would be no more. And all because he dared to care. Dared to love.

“What do you want to do to him?”

“That depends entirely on you, Raim.”

“If I go with you willingly, will you promise to leave him alone? Him and all the others you have seen in my head?”

“Of course. You’re my son. You can trust me.”

Magnus would sooner trust a smiling shark than his father.

“Promise on your honor as a prince of Hell.”

“Hmpft. Fine. I promise. As long as you come with me and don’t try to escape ever again.”

“I won’t. You have my word.”

“Excellent.” Asmodeus gathered his magic and opened a portal without any problem. Magnus peered with anguish at the undulating image of his father’s mansion. The place he never wanted to see again. “Let’s go home, Raim.”

“Magnus. At least call me Magnus.”

“Fine. Don’t say that I am not a conciliatory man, _ Magnus_.”

Laughing, his hand on the mortified Magnus’s shoulder, he pushed them both into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short epilogue after this chapter and I plan to post it in a couple of days.   
Thanks for reading <3

The days went by one by one, a constant gray string of dullness and misery. Magnus didn’t recognize himself in the mirror anymore. He used to think he’d never be this person ever again but destiny laughed at him now. At that shadow of a man, so alone, so disheartened, still breathing but not truly living. A bird with broken wings in a beautiful gilded cage. He lacked nothing in terms of food, drink, shelter, entertainment. He could go anywhere he wanted within the confines of a big mansion in upstate New York–hell, he could even spend time in the vast gardens that spread out from the mansion in every direction. 

But what would be the point? He couldn’t find the will to do anything. Taking a shower and changing clothes every day seemed almost too much. Make-up and styled hair was long forgotten. He seemed so plain and ordinary now, without flair or flamboyance. None of that brought him joy anymore.

He wasn’t sure if the apathy was a result of his loss of freedom or if it was a side effect of what Asmodeus was doing to him. Every day his father syphoned away his power. As much as he could get away with without killing him outright, leaving Magnus unable to cast any meaningful spells. Like droplets of water drilling through solid rock, Asmodeus used the magic taken from Magnus to rip a hole in the fabric of reality and open a portal to Hell. Once that happened, once the connection with Hell was big and stable enough, he’d unleash his true potential and flood the world with demons. No one and nothing would challenge him then. That had been his plan all along. Ultimate power. He would be an emperor of two realities. And what would come next? Perhaps knocking on Heaven’s door and fighting the celestial armies. Why not? All demons and humans under his control, who could really stand up and oppose him?

Magnus, of course, wouldn’t let that happen. Just as with droplets eating through rock,it would take years for this plan to unfold. His father wasn’t in a hurry. Time meant little to an immortal, a being older than mankind itself. Patience was the only virtue that demons had in plenty.

Magnus needed some of that patience as well. He’d wait, seemingly resigned to his fate. Enough for his father to let his guard down, hopefully. Enough for Alec and all the other humans he held dear to die. There would be no one left close to Magnus’s heart that could be threatened. Free and alone again, he would escape. This time he wouldn’t make the same mistakes.  _ Never get close to anyone. Never form bonds of friendship or love. _ Doing that would only put people in constant danger. There was no other choice.

Well, there  _ was _ , actually. And Magnus was thinking about it more and more. The permanent solution, so to speak. He could just end it all. Hanging himself or slitting his wrists took too long, there was a risk that either Asmodeus or one of his servants would find him and save him just in time. And then he’d be guarded far more strictly than he was now. No, it had to be instant. Splitting his throat open, albeit gruesome and morbid, seemed like the safest bet. 

What was stopping him then? Good old fear, yes. But there was another issue, far more important. As long as he was alive, he could at least somewhat keep an eye on his father. Make sure that he wasn’t doing anything too despicable. Work behind the scenes to plot his downfall. 

So many issues required his attention, but Magnus didn’t want to think about any of them. Too bad that he had plenty of time to think now. Lying in bed, tossing and turning in the middle of the night, Magnus let his thoughts drift away to happier times. The soft magic of the mundane world. Friendly chatter with Catarina on their shared shifts, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the hum of rain patting against the glass. And Alec, that wonderful boy with blue eyes, who appeared so suddenly in his life, and was just as promptly taken away. 

Sometimes, when Magnus was in an especially masochistic mood, he imagined their life together: sharing an apartment, waking up in each other’s arms, talking over breakfast, kissing each other goodbye as they left for work. Just an ordinary life with someone he loved.

He could sacrifice his magic, his immortality for that. Life without love had no meaning anyway.

He replayed their conversations in his mind, finding both pain and solace in them.

“Magnus!”

Sometimes he could still hear Alec’s voice, so vivid and real, as if carried by the wind through the slightly open window of his bedroom.

“Psst, Magnus!”

Magnus blinked. It really did sound as if Alec was here. Was he going insane for real?

Magnus lifted his head from the pillow. His cat-like eyes, as much as he hated them, at least had the advantage of night vision. He followed the noise, staring in the direction of the window. A dark, hunched silhouette sat on the windowsill. A silhouette that was familiar and treasured.

“Alec?” Magnus sat up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t believe in what he was seeing. It couldn’t be true. It simply couldn’t. Was it some kind of trick? An illusion conjured by his father? But why? It didn’t make any sense. Could it be… real? Would he dare to hope? “What… what are you doing here?”

“Busting you out, of course. Let me in!”

Unsure if he believed it to be true, Magnus jumped out of bed nonetheless. In nothing but a pair of shorts, he ran across the room and flung the window fully open. Still shell-shocked, he backed away, so that Alec could slip inside.

Alec didn’t lack dexterity, but he was a big man, not made for window-climbing. Instead of leaping to the floor gracefully like a feline, he clambered forward, nearly tripping over his own legs. The little awkward, apologetic smile that Alec gave him afterwards, as he straightened himself up, made Magnus’s heart leap in his chest. It was all the proof he needed. This wasn’t an illusion or a trick, as those were unrealistically perfect and flawless. This was the real thing. Alec was truly here. He came for him, against all odds.

Magnus couldn’t stop himself. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. A messy, sloppy joining of lips that spoke of long days of yearning and the painful loneliness. Alec responded in kind, keeping him close, locked in a warm embrace, stroking his hair.

How easy it would be to push Alec onto the bed and make love to him like they used to, just lose themselves again, not caring about anything. But that was a dangerous thought and Magnus exorcised it from his mind.

To help control his urges, Magnus stepped back. He had to blink back tears gathering in his eyes or else he’d just start sobbing like a child. He hadn’t put the concealing charm around his cat-like eyes, but Alec looked at him with nothing but deep love. Now Magnus really wanted to cry and it took all his self-control not to indulge that craving.

“Alec… I…” There were so many questions he wanted to ask. He wasn’t even sure where to start. How could he convey everything that was happening inside his heart? He settled on the most obvious ones. “How did you get here? There are alarms and patrols, and magical protection...”

“Have I ever told you that I was a boy scout? I’m pretty good at sneaking. And surviving. It was easy, honestly. Had more trouble as a preschooler trying to outwit my sister.” A boyish grin made Alec look like an extra from a Peter Pan movie. The quiver and bow slung across his back only reinforced that impression of a Lost Boy. “And as to magic… Well, that little gadget helped a lot.” Alec rolled up his sleeve a bit, showing the bracelet Magnus had bestowed upon him. “And I had help. As I was trying to find you, I spoke with Catarina. She was worried about you too, so she shared a secret with me. Her daughter, Madzie, is a warlock just like you.” He paused. “Judging by your expression, that isn’t a surprise to you. Anyway, she eventually found your location and cast some charms on me. But we can talk about that later, we should hurry. Isabelle is waiting in a van down the road. The sooner we leave, the better.”

The wave of gratitude and admiration that swelled up in Magnus’s chest was instantly dampened by the heavy buzz of reality.

“Alec, I can’t leave.”

“What? Of course you can. Come on, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“No, you don’t understand! I… I can’t.” He shook his head, and sighed.

“Why not?” There was hurt and confusion on Alec’s face and it felt worse than a dagger piercing through his heart. But he had to go on.

“Because if I leave then you will die!” Magnus pushed him away, shaking from all the emotions boiling within him.

“So?” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Let him come. I’ll be ready. I let the person I love get taken away from me once. I won’t allow that ever again. These past weeks without you… I didn’t know what to do. I was completely lost. I feared the worst. I couldn’t just stand by and let your father destroy you. And I won’t stay idle while you suffer. If that puts me in danger then so be it. I’d rather die than live another day knowing you’re all alone here at the mercy of a demon.”

Magnus swallowed tears. How beautiful and how naïve that sentiment was.

“Don’t you see? My father _ is  _ a demon, a monster! He entered my thoughts, he saw not only you but everyone I’ve ever had meaningful contact with. Your mother, Catarina, Madzie, even a guy singing in the subway to whom I’ve thrown a few bucks. All these people and more will become a target if I ever leave this mansion. I can’t be responsible for the lives of so many people. I simply can’t. And I won’t.”

“You are not, Magnus. Whatever happens it’s not your fault. It’s all on your father.”

“Yes. But that won’t change a thing. Whoever suffers the blame, those people would still be dead. And that’s unacceptable. I can’t be a part of it. I’m sorry, Alec. I love you. But I can’t go with you.”

Alec said nothing. His forehead creased. He stared at Magnus, trying to come to terms with what had been said. Or maybe trying to find a solution.

“It’s wrong. It’s all wrong. You being a prisoner, all these people in danger… This can’t continue. We should leave and try to figure it out. Away from your father’s grasp.”

“Alec…”

“We can discuss it later. After we run away from here.” Alec turned around, moving towards the window again.

“No, Alec, wait!”

Alec froze. This quick reflex saved him, as a red aura pulsed viciously just outside the window. 

“This house is designed to keep people in,” Magnus explained. “You can only safely leave through the main entrance and that’s not easy. I can cause some distraction so you can slip out safely. But you need to be quick before my father realizes you’re here.”

Alec shook his head, always obstinate.

“Magnus, I won’t leave without you. No matter what you say, I won’t. Unless you knock me out and throw me away, I won’t go. And if you do, I’ll just come back again.”

“Do you really want me to erase your memories? Because I can do that.”

“I don’t think you’d have it in you to do something so abysmal towards someone you love.”

Magnus bit his lip. “If it means keeping you alive then I would.”

“So why can’t you understand that I’m doing the same thing now? I want to keep you safe no matter what, no matter the price. I love you.”

Magnus’s resistance was melting. He realized how foolish it was to just argue back and forth. Alec was stubborn to a fault and he found that quality of his to be somewhat admirable. Even if in the end it would be the cause of many problems.

“Alec, no. You need to go. Please. I’m begging you. You don’t know my father. You have no idea what kind of a man he is. He will kill you if he finds you, and he  _ will _ find you. If you love me, you need to go. If something happens to you…”

“If something happens to you,” Alec cut him off, taking Magnus’s hands into his. “And it’s already happening, don’t you think I see how you look, do you think I could be okay with that? No, I would not. And I am not. Magnus, the only way this all ends is if your father gets sent away. Help me do that and then we’re all safe. And happy.”

Magnus let out a short laugh completely devoid of humor. Send his father away. As if that was so easy.

“You said it yourself, Magnus, remember? Something about the painting and the jewel in it, right? Destroy that and he’s gonna be cast back to Hell, yes?”

“Yes. But I told you that it’s protected with magic and beyond anyone’s reach. There’s no way to destroy it.”

“Please, Magnus. Just let me try. Show me that painting. Maybe we can figure something out. If there’s even a sliver of chance to get you out of here, I need to take it. I need to, do you understand?”

“And if you can’t, if there’s nothing you can do, do you promise to just let it go? Give up and go, forgetting about me?”

“I can’t promise you that, Magnus. For however long I’m breathing, I will try to free you.”

“Alec…”

“Let’s go. While we still have a chance.”

Magnus said nothing for a long while, not trusting his vocal cords to cooperate. 

“Fine. But only because the portrait is on the way to the main entrance. You will look at it and then you will go.”

“Magnus.”

“You  _ will _ go. That’s not up for debate.”

“Okay. Fine. For now. Then we can think what to do next.”

Magnus didn’t like that idea but at least Alec wanted to move. That was… well, progress. He gave Alec a signal to follow him and be quiet.

They left Magnus’s bedroom, creeping down a dark hallway lit only by the moonlight seeping in through large windows. At night, Asmodeus usually locked himself in the basement in his laboratory, not leaving until the break of dawn. Demons didn’t need to sleep so he used that time to work on new spells or research magic. As far as Magnus knew, death and bloody rituals weren’t part of that research. Small consolation. 

As they walked, Alec was so close that Magnus felt the heat of his body. He wanted so much to hug him again, to kiss those chapped lips. He didn’t allow himself any false hope. Seeing Alec here was a huge surprise, but this plan of his was half-baked at best and suicidal at worst. Magnus wouldn’t allow Alec to put himself in harm’s way for him. Destroying the jewel was impossible. He needed a good plan of how to dispatch Alec from here. How to convince or force him to leave? Hopefully, something would come up. It was hard to think having him so close.

They moved down the stairs to the landing, their footfalls muffled by a lush carpet. 

“It’s there,” Magnus said, leaning against the bannister, his finger pointing to the other end of the main hall visible below. Right above the big fireplace, tiny embers still smoldering within it, hung a huge portrait in a golden frame. Although Magnus had seen this damn painting so many times, it still made his skin crawl. Partly because of the theme, this disgusting vanity project, partly because of all the magic imbued in it. It showed Asmodeus in a vintage suit, staring directly at the spectator. In the corner was a desk holding a stack of books and a skull, symbols of knowledge and occultism respectively. Around his neck was a jade crystal. It wasn’t painted–a true enchanted gem had been inserted into the canvas. The heart of a demon, his true essence and the anchor keeping him here in the land of mortals permanently. It was also used as a catalyst, sending Magnus’s magic to Hell. The stone seemed to glow with its own sickly light. There were no words strong enough to convey how much Magnus hated it.

The lights in the hall lit up at once, the bulbs flashing not with electricity but with magical sparks, casting red shadows. Magnus and Alec squinted their eyes, caught by surprise.

“Well, Raim, you didn’t tell me you had a visitor.” Asmodeus appeared in the hall as if out of thin air, not even surprised. “Oh, was it… Magnus, yes? That new fancy name of yours. Completely pointless. No matter. The issue remains the same. How rude of you not to introduce me to your guest. What a terrible host he must think I am.”

“Father, please.” Magnus hated the note of fear and pleading in his voice. But he wasn’t above begging if it would save Alec’s life. He would do much more to keep him safe. “He was just leaving. He knows that it was a mistake. I have made my choice and I’m staying with you. I told him as much. I told him to leave and never come back. Please, let him go. He’s not a threat, he’s just a misguided human.”

“Oh, Magnus, Magnus. You know I can’t do that,” he tutted, falsely sympathetic. “What kind of message would that send? Just anyone can enter the house of Asmodeus and leave as if nothing happened? No, I think we must send the right type of message, yes? Something that will ripple across all the supernatural world. A clear”--He took a step closer after every word that he hissed--“don’t”--step--“fuck”--step--“with-”--step--“Asmodeus. Don’t you agree, Magnus? Don’t you think that your own authority as the prince of Hell is being threatened? Would you like to be a laughing stock among the lesser demons?”

Magnus pretended not to hear that and he prayed that Alec would do the same. 

“If you have to punish someone, punish me. It was my fault, I let him in. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He’ll go and never come back, never even think about our world. I will bet my life on that.”

“Interesting. What kind of punishment do you have in mind, hm?” Asmodeus waved his hand. A dark aura enveloped Magnus, lifting him into the air. What felt like a thousand needles pierced his body. He cried out in pain, his skin on fire. 

“Magnus!” In a matter of seconds, Alec took the bow and arrow from his quiver, aiming the shot right at Asmodeus’s chest. “Stop! Release him!”

“Foolish boy.” The demon purred, amused like a cat toying with his meal. “What do you think you will accomplish, hm? I am immortal. Your arrows, your knives or bullets are nothing to me. Less than the bite of a mosquito. Go ahead. Shoot me right through my unbeating heart, I will cherish the look of horror on your face as you meet with something far beyond your understanding.” Showing the ultimate contempt, he looked away from his would-be killer, back to a squirming Magnus.

“No. I don’t think you have a heart at all. Not in your chest, at least.”

Through the mist of pain, Magnus watched his lover lift his bow. As if in slow motion, his gaze followed the arrow as it flew through the hall, straight and well-aimed despite the urgency of the release. Its tip crashed right into the jewel on the portrait. The gem shattered into tiny shards.

“An enchanted arrow,” Alec said, smug. “Eat shit and go to Hell.”

“No!” Asmodeus yelled once he realized what had happened. The hateful cry turned into a howl of pain. The spell that had trapped Magnus disappeared. He would have crashed to the ground if it weren’t for Alec, who caught him and helped him stand. Both of them stared at the cursing demon whose silhouette distorted and then disappeared, sucked out of reality without a trace. The noises died down, leaving only silence.

“So… That’s it? He’s gone? Really gone?” Alec asked, a little shell-shocked.

“I… I think so. You sent him back to Hell. I can’t… I can’t believe it. It’s over.”

Alec laughed, locked him in an embrace and kissed him, kissed him hard as if the world was ending. Or as if the world had just begun.

“You’re free, Magnus! You’re free! You can be yourself! You can go!”

For a moment, Magnus stayed silent, still processing what had happened. He couldn’t believe it. It was over. Truly over. He wanted to laugh and cry from relief. He turned to Alec with a smile.

“And it’s all because of you, Alec. I don’t know what to say. You saved me. In more ways than I can even express. Thank you.”

“Say that you love me and we’ll call it a draw.”

Magnus chuckled, kissing him eagerly. “What you did was brave. But very stupid. What if you missed?”

“But I didn’t. Told you, I’m one hell of an archer.”

“And how did you know that the arrow would break the stone? Or even go through the defenses around the painting?”

“Oh, I bought Madzie the biggest teddy bear I could find. Her spells were legit.” 

Magnus burst out laughing. It was so absurd. But he was free, free and it was the best feeling in the world. Almost. Nothing could beat being with the person whom you truly loved. 

“So… what now, Alec?” 

“Honestly? I hadn’t planned that far ahead.”

Magnus didn’t know if he was joking or being painfully honest. Perhaps Alec didn’t know that himself. 

“Come on. Let’s go. Your sister is waiting, yes? She must be worried sick. We’ll have plenty of time to think about it as we go.”

Arms wrapped around each other, snuggled close, they walked out of the mansion, their hearts beating the same rhythm of hope. 


	9. Epilogue

“Don’t forget to come home straight from work,” Alec said, kissing Magnus’s cheek. His breath still smelled like chocolate after the cocoa he drank as a finishing touch to his breakfast. “I booked us a table at that fancy Chinese restaurant my mother was raving about.”

“I know, I know. You’ve been going on about that for a week. Don’t forget your wallet.”

“Oh, right.” Alec grabbed it from the table and smiled at Magnus. “See you later then. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Impossible.”

The door to their apartment closed as Alec ran off to work. Magnus chuckled to himself. Without thinking, he waved his hand, and all the plates from the kitchen table cleaned themselves instantly. In the last half a year, using magic at home, spells big and small, had become second nature. It felt amazing not to have to restrain himself anymore. What was on his mind, however, wasn’t magic. It was Alec, as always. 

They’d become inseparable, best friends, lovers, soulmates. Magnus had never been so happy as when they were together. Alec was amazing in so many ways. Loving, caring, funny, brave. Magnus wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, until Alec’s mortality caught up with him and ended the bliss.

But that would be years from now. Magnus pushed the worries away, just wanting to be happy. 

And he would. He knew what the dinner was all about. Alec’s nervousness for the last couple of days, the way he kept forgetting the essentials, his shy smile… Obvious. But there was even more damning evidence. 

Magnus stood up and moved to their bedroom. The drawer with their sweaters, unused now due to the warm weather. Magnus lifted out one ugly Christmas sweater. 

Yes, it was still there. A small box with a ring inside. He had discovered it yesterday. 

Magnus had a very similar box in the pocket of his jacket.

Great minds truly thought alike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story!  
I can't believe that I actually finished a WIP, yay! Let's hope that becomes a trend.


End file.
